A Different Life
by Vanima Bliss
Summary: When a girl goes through a traumatizing experience, she suddenly finds herself in a different world. Yes, another 'girl falls into ME' fic. NOT A MARY-SUE, though romance pursues....
1. Devastation

**A Different Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, settings, etc.  However, I do own everything that is unfamiliar from LOTR, including this plot.

A/N:  Finally, I have found the time to write this story as well as my other one.  Thank goodness for spring break!  Anyways, yes this is a 'girl falls into ME' fic and no this is not a Mary Sue, though romance will soon ensue in later chapters.  I am trying to catch a real life effect of what would really happen if a girl were to fall into Middle Earth, so wreaking havoc and bugging the hell out of the characters will be kept to a minimum.  Well, I hope you all enjoy the story and please REVIEW.  It is nice to receive some feedback from the readers or else we authors would not slave for you people.

Chapter One

Devastation 

"Renee!  Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"  A high pitched voice yelled from the bottom of a flight of wooden stairs. 

"Hold on mom!  I'm almost done!"  A young girl replied while wrapping a hair tie around a handful of chocolate curls and creating a messy bun.  She observed her work in an oval mirror that hung above the bathroom sink and she smiled in approval.  Ah, just the way she liked it.  Messy.  Quickly, she brushed her teeth and kept the water running to drown out the shrill voice that belonged to her mother.  Did she have to remind her every four seconds?  Yes.  Though mothers that annoying should be tied to a chair and gagged.  

As another call from her mother rang through her ears, she shut off the water, placed her toothbrush in its holder, and switched off the bathroom lights as she strode into her room.  She checked her appearance in her full length mirror and pressed down on her plaid skirt to reduce the number of wrinkles.  It was bad enough that she woke up late due to the absence of her alarm clock, but not having enough time to iron her skirt topped it all off.  She growled, visibly agitated, and then halted her actions as she was getting no where.  Next, her eyes roamed her white blouse in search of more wrinkles, but found only a few.  At least luck was on her side there.  

"Ok, socks are both black and are at the knees, shoes are on the right foot, and nothing is see-through. Good, I'm all set!"  She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she noticed the peppiness in her voice and then set out to catch the bus.  On her way down the stairs, she caught up with her mother, who gave her a pointed look and then tossed her a light jacket.

"It chilly out there.  Now hurry up.  The bus will be here any second."  Renee rolled her eyes once more as she swung the jacket over her shoulders and grabbed the purse that was sitting on the table next to the door.  

"Bye mom," she remarked as she opened the door and flew down the pathway that led to the sidewalk.  A harsh wind blew about as she strolled down the street and she clutched the jacket to her chest as warmth was escaping the confinements of her body.  Soon she became chilled and the slight rumbling above signaled a thunderstorm was abroad.

"Oh, just great.  Here I am with nothing but a jacket and it's going to start pouring soon.  It doesn't even have a hood!"  She sounded exasperated and frantic and just as she was about to cross the street, the sound of a roaring engine caught her attention.  She whipped her head around just in time to see a pair of bright yellow headlights that were attached to a rather large vehicle and she quickly jumped onto the sidewalk.  Barely landing on her feet, she looked up at the vehicle as it drove by and her eyes widened as she watched the big yellow bus drive pass her.  It didn't even slow down!  She hurriedly ran after the bus in an attempt to catch up, but to no avail.  She stopped at the corner of the street and bent over to try and regain her breath.

"You damn bus driver!"  Renee screamed out after the bus as it rounded a corner, earning herself a few weird glances appointed to her outbreak.  She ignored the looks she received from the passerby's and began walking in the direction that the bus disappeared.  It was a one mile walk to her school and she could not afford to be late again or else it was detention for her.  She couldn't ask her father for a ride for he was at work and not her mother or else she'd never hear the end of it.  Detention was not a usual thing for her and she dreaded the thought of being stuck in an empty room with nothing to do except stare at a clock and wait for the minute hand to strike a certain number.  

No way!  She would not deal with that, ever!  Jogging as fast as she could, she made her way down the meandering sidewalks, ignoring the amused looks pointed towards her, and released a sigh of relief as the school came into vision.  It was now drizzling and the rumbling was getting louder and a few flashes of light flashed above.  Glad that she was not going to get drenched, she brushed by a couple of people, apologizing as she did, and soon came to the entrance of the building.  A swarm of students were still entering the school and she joined the herd as they passed through the front doors.  Upon entering the main hall, her ears were bombarded with loud laughter and yelling as teens all around were conversing with each other and greeting others with their abnormally high pitched voices.  It annoyed her to no end. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and she jumped in surprise as she saw two fiery green eyes staring at her happily.  Oh yes, it was her best friend Lynn.  Great.

"Renee!  Finally you're here.  Are you feeling any better?  You were out for like three days.  What's up?"

"I'm fine.  I just had a 24 hour bug or something, but my mom insisted that I stay home for an extra day.  So what have you been up to?  Still scoping out that hottie that sits beside you in History?" Lynn grinned and nodded vigorously as a dreamy look began to cloud her eyes.  "Oh I swear, you're obsessed!" 

"No I'm not!"  Lynn lightly pushed Renee on the shoulder and they broke out into a fit of laughter.  Then as if on cue, the bell rang and everyone hurried off to their classes.  The two girls parted and Renee strolled to her most dreaded class of the day, Math.  She strode through a few hallways and then finally reached the classroom and walked in.  She saw her teacher, an old lady who seriously sounded like a goat, and noticed the slight narrowing of her eyes as she stared at her.  Just what she needed.  A boring class and a teacher who disliked her.  She's probably the reason why her grade is dropping too!  

Renee sighed and sat down in her assigned seat and prepared herself for the long boring day she'd have to endure.

After about six hours of being lectured and taught the most unuseful knowledge she had ever learned, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.  Picking up her books, she quickly fled from her ongoing science teacher who was still trying to teach a lesson, apparently not aware of the bell, and she entered the crowded hallways.  She pushed her way through the groups of people who were just standing in the middle of the hallways talking to each other and made her way to her locker.  A large group of people stood next to her locker-scratch that- a large group of hot guys stood next to her locker and she could feel their hard gazes upon her body.  Ugh, the guys at her school were so disrespectful and self-absorbed it wasn't funny.  

She fumbled with the lock on her locker and pulled on the handle with as much strength as she could muster.  It wouldn't budge.  She released an irritated breath as she attempted to turn the dial to various numbers once more and she pulled on the handle again.  It still didn't open.  Releasing a growl of frustration, she kicked the metal door and surprisingly it popped open.  She glanced to her side at the group of guys beside her and saw their amused faces.  So they got a kick out of that, now did they?  Renee returned her gaze to her locker and placed all of her books onto the shelves inside and exchanged them for a few others that were needed for her homework.  It sucks being out for a couple of days and then coming back to school to loads of homework. Absolutely sucks.  She placed the books into the backpack that hung from a hook in her locker, including her purse, and zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder.  She had to catch her balance as the weight of the pack pulled her down and she groaned as she felt the strain upon her body.  

"I hate school.  All they do is force you to listen to them talk and do loads of homework.  It's useless!"  She whispered under her breath and then closed her locker.  She jumped as she saw a rather good looking face appear from behind her locker door and she brought her hand to her chest as she regained her breath.

"Don't ever do that again!  I'm warning you Chandler."  He grinned as he saw her startled expression and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the lockers beside hers.

"You get scared so easily.  I didn't mean to."  Renee rolled her eyes and smiled.  This was her one other best friend, Chandler.  He was about the only nice guy in this school.  Too bad he was like a brother to her or else she would consider dating him.  Actually, sometimes people mistakenly think they are siblings since they have the same skin type, same hair, and act just like they are brother and sister.  The only exception would be their eyes for Chandler has dark brown eyes and Renee has bright azure ones with tiny specks of silver in certain places.  They are most unusual.  Shivers ran down Renee's spine as the thought ran across her mind and she suddenly forgot about the whole idea. 

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm told.  C'mon, let's get out of this hellhole."  Chandler chuckled and followed her out into the main hallway where they soon met up with Lynn.  All three of them were the best of friends and shared common interests such as movies, books, etc.  You get the idea.  Anyways, the three of them walked right pass the line of buses awaiting the students arrival and they ventured out into the streets towards their houses.  Lynn lived only a few blocks away where as Chandler and Renee had a large walking distance ahead of them.  They walked side by side and engaged themselves into an interesting conversation.  Well, interesting for Lynn and Chandler, but not Renee.

"So why weren't you on the bus?  Late again?"  Renee turned to Chandler and glared at him as she thought of the earlier occurrences that he had to so gladly remind her of.

"I wasn't that late!  But then again, that stupid bus driver tried running me over.  She didn't even brake!"  Lynn started laughing at this newly learned information and Renee glared at her while shaking her head.  "Gee, thanks for your concern Lynn."  Lynn slowed her laughter and began to breathe again as she caught the sarcasm in her friend's voice.

"Sorry Renee, but it sounds so funny.  Since when does your best friend almost get smooshed by a bus?  Especially by the bus that you were supposed to be on and the bus driver that dislikes you, a lot."  A smile formed on Renee lips as she thought of the idea and she soon came to laughing at herself.  

"That does sound ridiculous.  Funny, but ridiculous."  Soon they appeared before Lynn's street and Renee and Chandler waved goodbye as they watched their friend leave.  They continued on, getting closer to their houses and they talked with each other during this long period of time.  They would always walk home together since the bus driver always had a problem with Renee, in which she did not know why, and so Chandler decided to keep her company on her long trips.  At least they were getting their exercise for the day.  

After a couple of minutes of walking, they arrived at Chandler's house and they waved goodbye.  Renee watched him enter his house and close the door and she trudged on.  Her house was another twenty or so blocks away, which actually took her the longest to get to since she lived in a busy neighborhood.  Busy, yet dangerous.  She never did trust the local area and her brisk walk soon developed into a quick jog.  She turned a corner and then came upon her street.  Relief filled within her as she saw her light tan house and she quickened her pace as she grew closer.  Though as she came to the pathway that led to her front porch, her eyes widened and panic and fear consumed her.  Her door was wide open and her eyes detected fallen objects strewn across the floor.  Fearing for her mother's life, she raced up the path and then slowed down as she walked through the door.

Objects and papers lay across the hardwood floors and a few of the tables were broken and thrown around lying in different areas.  The TV was gone as well as the stereo in the living room and Renee's heart began to race.  Someone had robbed them.  She quickly opened her backpack and took out her purse and whipped out her cell phone.  She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer.  As soon as she heard a voice she interrupted them and blurted out words that didn't even make sense.

"Calm down ma'am.  Now please tell us your situation."

"I've been robbed!  I just got home from school and my house is a pig sty!  My dad's going to go nuts!  The TV and stereo are missing and everything's on the floor…"  She began walking around, looking for any sign of her mother as she continued explaining and then she saw it.  Her voice began to crack and then she paused as her mouth dropped in complete shock.  Little stains of a dark red liquid trailed up her stairs and continued on to the second floor.

"Ma'am?  Ma'am?  Are you there?"

"Umm…hold on."  Renee slowly made her way up the stairs, carefully dodging the little puddles of blood and she soon came up to the top of the stairs.  She could hear the voice of the operator on the phone still, but she ignored it.  Her feet stepped lightly on the floor as she followed the trail of blood.  Now it looked as if someone had dragged someone across the floor for the red liquid was smeared upon the hardwood floor.  A lump had formed in her throat as images of her mother lying on the floor around a puddle of blood entered her mind and she shook her head to rid herself of the thought.  She would not believe it! This was a robbery, not a murder!  Slowly she followed the trail to her room and then her bathroom.  The bathroom door was closed and an exceptionally large puddle surrounded the bottom of the door.  It seemed that it was seeping through the crack of the bottom of the door.  

Renee slowly gulped as she stopped dead in her tracks.  She could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes and her heart thumped against her chest wildly.  After taking a deep breath, she gathered enough courage to stumble in front of the closed door and her hand touched the knob.  Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she readied herself for a most shocking scene.  She swung open the door and immediately the smell of rotting flesh filled her senses.  Not able to hold in the curiosity anymore, she opened her eyes and took in the image before her.  A shrill scream emitted from deep in her throat and she dropped her cell phone in shock and it landed in the growing pool of crimson blood.  Renee was glued to her spot on the floor, unable to move or turn her gaze somewhere else.  The sight before her was just too much to bear and she held her stomach as she retched into the sink.  Tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks and her intake of breath was in short gasps.  She couldn't breathe.

Soon, she found strength to move and as soon as she did, she flew out of the room and out of the house.  She held her head in her hands as the warm salty tears streamed down her face and she silently wondered what had gone wrong.  Why did life treat her this way?  Why was her mother lying naked on her bathroom floor surrounded by a thick pool of blood and wounds all over her body?  Why was her throat slit?  How was her body in such an impossible position that it seemed all bones in her body must have been broken?  Renee did not know and she knew that she would never know. 

She continued running as fast as she could.  Cars whizzed by her, beeping their horns at her sudden appearance in the road, but she didn't care.  Her life was now completely ruined.  She would never hear her mother tell her to hurry to catch the bus.  She would never hear her say I love you.  She would never see her smile.  She would never see anything of her mother's ever again.  Never.  Renee couldn't take it anymore.  The pain in her heart was so overbearing that she did not know if she would be able to breathe any longer.  It didn't seem her heart would pump anymore blood through her system.  She stopped where she was standing to catch her breath, which was right in the middle of the street, and she was not aware of anything around her.  Air just wasn't circulating through her body and the shock and fear that was within her did not help.  

Suddenly, a roaring engine chimed through her ears and a loud horn beeped at her.  Slowly she turned her head to her side and her eyes widened.  The big yellow bus that she had missed this morning with the same evil bus driver was heading towards her and yet again, no signs of braking were apparent.  Glued to her spot in the road, she just watched with much anticipation as the bus grew closer and finally as soon as the bus was about ten feet away, it began braking.  Renee's eyes grew wider as she knew that the evil bus driver did it on purpose and that she braked too late and soon the bus swerved as an attempt to dodge Renee.  It succeeded in not having the front end of the bus hit her, but since the bus swerved out of control the back end was a different story.  As the bus power slid into the side of the road and hit a car on the oncoming lane, the back end had slid towards Renee and struck her with a large amount of force.  The last thing she remembered was a distant scream and the sounds of sirens before darkness took her.       

A/N: This chapter was sad and slow, I know.  But hopefully you all will review and tell me what you think of it.  Suggestions, comments, and questions are most welcomed!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Reality Is Proven

****

A Different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters, settings, etc. Everything that is unfamiliar to you, preferably Renee, her mother, her friends, her house, etc. would be owned by me.

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised by how many reviews I got in just a few days! My other story, unfortunately, is not getting nearly as many reviews as this one. *sob* Oh well…anyways thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you all liked it! Here's chapter two, Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Reality Is Proven

It seemed to Renee that she was falling. Falling into a pit of darkness that was inevitable to escape. Everything around her was distant and foreign and nothing registered in her mind of what was going on. The only thing she had remembered was the numb feeling of pain and heartache, but the cause was unknown to her. She did recall a trip down her street towards her house as she was walking home from a boring day of school, but anything after that was blank. She did not know why, but in a way it felt comforting. It felt comforting that for once in her life, she could forget all of the terrible things that were bestowed upon her and never have to worry about consequences or horrible images. It was in fact, a gift.

As time seemed impossible to keep track of, Renee did not know how long she was falling. All she knew was that it felt like flying. She could feel a cool breeze upon her face and a warmth circulating around her body. She never wanted it to end. Though, at some point it did end and she felt a soaring pain engulf her limbs as her body came in contact of something stiff and hard. The ground maybe? She didn't know, but a whimper escaped her lips as she realized that her sudden feeling of freedom was over. It was back to imprisonment.

After what seemed like hours, her senses began to kick in and she was able to become aware of her surroundings. The sounds of leaves rustling in the slight breeze and the steady flow of water rushed through her ears and she became puzzled. Where was she? She attempted to open her eyes to take a look around, but her body seemed immune to respond to her demands. She tried again, but nothing happened.

'Great, I'm stuck in a place of god knows what and I can't move. Luck must be on my side today' she thought. After lying or sitting or whatever she was doing for a couple more hours, she began to hear noises. The warmth that encircled her before disappeared and a slight chill racked her body. The breeze had become stronger and a few leaves landed on her bare skin. A light rumbling roared from above and she could feel her eyes rolling under the confinements of her lids. So it was going to rain? First she had to endure a horrible pain of which she knew not the cause of, and then she had a feeling of freedom escape her grasp with a hard landing on something solid, and now she was going to get drenched because cold air was meeting warm air. How bad could it get?

Moist droplets began toppling down from the sky above and trickling over her cool skin. As the droplets came in greater amounts, Renee seemed to become more conscious. Guess the pouring water on your face trick really works. As soon as she concluded that it was pouring cows and more cows, she knew she had to take cover under something that would keep her dry. But first, she had to be able to move. After allowing the rain to soak into her skin, she tried to move her arms. And they did! Though as soon as she did move them she could feel a throbbing pain course through her muscles. She ignored it, too happy that she was lifting a limb, and she rose to her hands and knees. After taking a few deep breaths, she forced her eyes to open and as the place around her came in vision, she could do nothing but stare in awe. She was in a vast plain riduled with short grass and beautifully coloured flowers. A large stream lay beside her and its rushing waters passed by without a care in the world. That is whatever world she was in.

Never had she seen something so breathtaking before and the rain that fell from the murky clouds above aided in the perfect image set before her. It was so pretty! A smile reached her lips as she stored this image in her memory and she decided it was time to move on. She needed to get out of the rain. So it was now that she attempted to stand on her own two feet and she carefully lifted herself onto her feet and kept her hands on the ground for support. After taking one deep breath, she forcefully pushed herself fully onto her feet without any support and she began to lose her balance. She stumbled on the ground beneath her and moved in all sorts of directions. Her legs were obviously too tired and strained to hold her weight and therefore she clumsily tripped over her feet and landed hard on the ground. But the force of her fall made her tumble and soon she found herself rolling off of the solid ground and into the river beside her. She didn't even have enough time to hold her breath as her body was pushed under the water and she tried swimming towards the surface. Her attempts were proven useless though for she was too tired to fight the swift current of the raging waters, but luckily her body automatically floated to the surface. Science has been proven once again!! Erm…

Anyways, her head popped up from the water and she sputtered and flailed her arms as panic overtook her. Air wasn't reaching her lungs as she was only taking in large amounts of water while her head bobbed up and down and soon she found it hard to keep conscious. Her body was growing tired quick and her attempts of escape were futile. 'I'm gonna die!! Drown!! Hit a rock and then die!! Why me? I'm too young to die!' Thoughts ran through her mind as little black dots began to cloud her vision and soon enough, darkness took over.

Her mind wasn't really registering what was going on, but she could guess at any rate. Though she was sure she had heard a voice. It was a soft voice, male from what she could tell, but in a way it was melodic with a touch of concern. It was overpowering the sound of the water for a little while, but then it disappeared as she sunk towards the bottom of the river. She could feel her heart slowing as air was not available and her mind slowly slipping through her fingers. It wouldn't be long now until her heart ceased to beat, her lungs ceased to breathe, and her body ceased to move ever again.

Until suddenly, something strong pulled on her clothes and she emerged to the surface once more. She could hear water splashing, unlike the regular flow of the water, but something that was made by a person. Was someone saving her life? Who would dare risk their life for her? Whoever it was, they were foolish, but she was gracious anyways.

After a couple of minutes, she felt her body being dragged up onto the damp grass and the tiny green blades pricked at her cool skin. The wind had picked up considerably and immediately she began quivering. The sound of a distant voice rang through her ears and she found it to be similar to the one she had heard before. Was that the person who had saved her? A slight warmth suddenly hovered above her and a slimy object pressed against the side of her neck. It was cold and clammy and it made shivers jolt up and down her spine. What was going on?

Suddenly, a giant shiver ran down her spine and her body racked in tremors. Her eyes slightly opened and she caught a glimpse of a man above her. His long hair was of the sun's golden rays and it was pulled back into a hallf ponytail, allowing his free locks to fall gracefully towards her face due to his position. His eyes were of the bright azure sky and were filled with concern and curiosity. He actually seemed to glow too. It was weird. Then just as fast as her eyes opened, they closed and she was unconscious to the world around her.

When Renee came to she felt a scorching heat engulf her body. It felt like a large fire was burning her…slowly. She stirred and wriggled around, trying to lessen the warmth around her, but to no avail. Though as she did this, she noticed that she was lying on top of something soft and comfortable and something soft and warm was lying on top of her. Wait a second…she was in a bed! Oh, praise the lord! She has found civilization, somehow. How did she get here, wherever here was anyways? The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by flowers, and then water, and then…oh. It must have been that man.

She sighed as the image of the man that hovered above her entered her mind and she found him to be truly captivating. In other words, he was scorching hot! Like she was now. Why was she so hot anyways? It felt like her skin was melting right off of her body. She whimpered as the heat began to become a little overbearing and she suddenly felt a cold damp cloth upon her forehead. It trailed down her cheek and then to the sides of her neck which sent a shiver down to the tip of her toes. Oh, that felt good! Her head leaned against the dampened cloth and a light smile formed on her lips. This felt so nice that it must have been too good to be true.

Then she realized what was going on. 'Wait, for this cloth to be moving someone must be holding it. That means…' She froze as she knew someone was in the room and curiosity got the better of her. Her eyes cracked open into tiny slits and then immediately shut as the sun's rays engrossed her pupils. She turned her head away from the bright sunshine and opened them again, only to see black dots pop up in her vision. She waited a few moments before her vision became clear and then she eyed her surroundings cautiously. A big bed with silky green sheets she lay in and around her were white frilly lace sheets that hung from the top of the bed. Cool, a canopy!

Surrounding the bed were tall stone walls with large curved windows every two feet. Talk about no privacy. Candles protruded from a few places on the walls and they burned brightly, even though it was daylight outside. Weird. She continued looking around and found a few tables lying here and there and a couple of chairs in various places. Otherwise, it looked like a pretty normal room, save for the stone walls and open windows.

As Renee's gaze continued searching every square inch of the room, she came across a man sitting at the edge of her bed. His hair was of the man's she had seen before except his was brown, like hers and his eyes were of a deep chocolate. His skin was fair and flawless and he wore long crème robes that flowed to his ankles. And surprisingly, he had a light glow to his figure as well. Were all people glowing now? She shook her head as if in disbelief and rubbed her eyes for they were playing tricks on her. He was breathtaking to say in the least.

A smile rose on his lips at seeing her awake and he soaked the cloth in a bowl of cold water that sat beside him and placed it on her forehead again. It was slightly puffy and pink due to the high fever she was undergoing. Poor girl. It was but three days ago that his dear friend Glorfindel entered Rivendell seeking aid for this sick young girl. She was burning up whence they arrived and they had thought she might not make it through the night. Her fever was so high that it proved fatal, but fortunately she had a strong will to live. Glorfindel had never left her side during the severity part of her fever, fearing that his attempt to save the child failed. He had only left to his chambers a few hours ago by order of himself and Glorfindel reluctantly disappeared from the room. He smiled just thinking about it.

His attention was redirected back to the young girl as their eyes met and he smiled warmly at her. She seemed to be staring at him with curiosity and awe; not the first time someone has looked at him like that. Mostly it was the ones who had never seen an elf before. It could be the same in this case. Suddenly she tried sitting up with much strain, that was visibly obvious, but he quickly refrained her from doing so with a slight shove.

"No. You are very weak and are suffering from a high fever. Do not strain yourself further." Renee looked at him quizzically. Who was this guy? Well he couldn't be that bad due to the fact that he was helping her, but this didn't stop her curiosity.

"W-Who are you?" Her voice squeaked and she hated the way it cracked. It must have been from the lack of speaking and the fact that she was very thirsty.

"I am Elrond Halfelven and you are in the House of Healing." Elrond Halfelven? That was a strange name, yet it sounded so familiar. She tried thinking of where she had heard that name before, until she was interrupted by Elrond. "May I ask your name?"

"Renee. My name is Renee." She drew in a deep breath as her head began to swirl and her body heat started to rise. A pulsating ache began to throb on the top of her head and she groaned in pain. For some unknown reason she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach and the weirdest part was that it was so sudden. 

"Guess the after effect of being unconscious takes a while," she whispered to herself. 

"Actually, I believe the 'effect' you are speaking of is from your fever. You have been suffering from a severe fever for over five days now. We weren't very sure if you would live through it." Renee's eyes widened in shock. She had barely even talked out loud and yet this man heard every word she said. By golly gee, who was this guy? And then the word 'we' struck a nerve. Who was 'we'?

"You heard me?" He smiled and nodded. "But…how? I hardly even spoke. And who is 'we'?" She was beginning to get irritated by her lack of knowledge. This place and these people were so foreign to her. It was almost…medieval. She must have been hallucinating or something.

Elrond stared at her with a small smile playing his lips and he shook his head. She knew so little. He wondered what had happened to her and where she was from. Her choice of attire was extremely unusual and she had a strange air about her. Though her questions were quite normal for someone who had been unconscious for a few days, she seemed unknown to everything around her. Strange indeed.

"You are very observant Renee. The 'we' that you inquire would be myself and your savior, Glorfindel. Do you not remember him?" Renee's brows furrowed.

"My savior? Wait, are you talking about a glowing guy with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and…umm…glowing?" Elrond raised a brow at her words. She spoke very differently than anyone he had ever encountered. 

"I suppose. I do not know if he glows, but rest assured he has the appearance you speak of." She seemed to have fallen into a mode of deep thinking then for she appeared distant. Her eyes were unmoving and her brows were furrowed. Elrond wondered what she was pondering about. It was apparent she had remembered Glorfindel for he noticed a small smile form on her lips after he answered her question, but it immediately vanished and was replaced with a frown. After a couple of minutes of sitting there and watching her frozen expression, he saw her blink and look at him with confused and curious eyes. He could tell already that she had many questions that would be directed towards him and he prepared himself for the onslaught of unsure words.

"Ok, so your telling me that I was saved from drowning by a man who just happened to walk by and he brought me here to this House of Healing?"

"Mostly, save for the fact that he is not a man." Renee knitted her forehead in confusion and a look of fear crossed her features. If he wasn't a man, then what was he? "Before you asked me how I heard you speak even though you spoke in a low whisper. 'Tis because I have sensitive hearing, likewise with Glorfindel. It is one out of many characteristics of our race." 

"Race? You're not human?" She remarked with a bit of sarcasm apparent in her voice. Renee had a hard time believing that this man in front of her was anything but human. There was no other thing he could be besides human anyways. He was either lying or joshing her pickle. Elrond seemed to have caught her sarcasm too for he rose a brow and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"No, I am part of the Elven race." Renee raised both of her brows in disbelief and grinned maniacally. Then she began to laugh to the point of not being able to breathe. This guy was crazy! There was absolutely no way he could have been an elf. There were no such things as elves. They were a figment of your imagination…right?

"Hold on. Y-Your telling me…that…you're an elf?" She inquired in between gasps. She didn't know why she was laughing so hard, but the idea to see a full-grown man wearing strange garbs and admit that he was an elf was hysterical in her books. And the look on Elrond's face just made her laugh even harder. His eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed and he was all together puzzled. It was one of those you had to be there things. Quite funny.

"You don't believe me? Are there no elves where you come from?" The more he spoke with this girl, the more his suspicions grew. She was very unusual and the laughing just made him more curious. Maybe it was just an effect of her fever. Delusion is common among victims of a high fever. 

Renee tried calming herself down, though it was very hard to do so. He actually believed that he was an elf! This was more funny than weird, but as she started thinking about it, fear began to spread within her. She was alone in a large room with a crazy psycho who believed he was an elf. She at least needed evidence that proved he was an elf. Maybe pointy ears or extreme cleanliness or even wings…if they had wings. As she listened to his question she shook her head and grinned, trying her hardest not to appear frightened.

"No, elves are imaginary creatures where I come from. So now that you know, how do I know that you're really an elf? I at least need some proof." Her eyes roamed his body and she concluded that he looked the part, but make-up could easily give someone the right impression. He looked clean enough and his appearance seemed godly, but there was only one way to know for sure. He must have pointy ears. None of that fake stuff, but the real thing. She nodded to herself and asked for him to come closer. He did so, hesitantly, but moved so they were about a foot away from each other. Without warning, she lifted her arm and moved his hair to the side and indeed, they were pointed. They appeared to be real, but she had to be one hundred percent sure. Again, without warning she clutched onto his ear and pulled on it. It didn't come off! She heard Elrond hiss in pain and then she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and remove her hand from his ear. 

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" he cried in surprise. Renee couldn't answer him though for her mouth remained agape and her mind was reeling. Shock overtook her and she could feel twice as much heat spread throughout her body. The room began wildly spinning and she could do nothing but lay there and watch as the black dots clouded her vision once more. He wasn't lying. He really was an elf! His ears were real and so was his cleanliness and the world around him. It was all real! How could this be? She was just in a place totally different than this one and now she was in a weird world. What was going on? She didn't have enough time to dwell over all of this new information and questions though for darkness took her and she fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Chapter two is done! Yay! Though for any one is confused by her lack of knowledge, I have made it so she doesn't remember the 'robbery/murder' before she arrived in Middle Earth, but she does recall every other event in her life. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Diolla lle!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	3. Rivendell

****

A Different World

A/N: I would really like to thank all of my reviewers out there for such great reviews. In later chapters I will actually respond to each of your reviews so keep an eye on the top of the page. Oh and just for the record, this is strictly a Legolas/OC fic. I had a review asking if this was going to be a Glorfindel/OC fic, but, sorry, it isn't. I was thinking about doing that, but I have another thing in store for him. And I also think I'm going to invite special guests to say my disclaimer for me. Laziness attracts us all…anyways, thanks a lot and enjoy!!

Glorfindel: *glances around confusedly* Umm…where am I?

Bliss: You're in my little world now! Mwhuaahahaha!! *laughs maniacally*

Glorfindel: *raises a brow and looks at Bliss* Who are you?

Bliss: *stares dreamily* I'm your new owner! So you must obey me! Now do the disclaimer…please?! *pouts and whimpers*

Glorfindel: *sighs* Very well. No, Vanima Bliss does NOT own me or any of Tolkein's fine creations. However she does own everything that is unfamiliar to you including this story. *glances at Bliss with brows raised* How was that? 

Bliss: *drools* Perfect…

Glorfindel: *sigh*

Chapter Three

Rivendell

Warmth filtered in through the curved round windows as the sun rose and its rays shined directly on Renee, making her groan with the extra heat. She shuffled around under the covers of her bed and pushed her face into her fluffy soft pillow. Ah…her bed. For some reason she felt overjoyed as she lay there for she had the weirdest dream last night. It didn't even make sense! Since when did she dream of almost drowning and having a hot blonde dude rescue her? And then meeting a guy whom thought he was an elf? Strange. That was a new one.

She whimpered as her body felt like it was on fire and she pushed the sheets down to her knees. Why was she so hot? She brought her hand up to her forehead and felt the warmth of her skin. Jeez, she was burning up! Tiny beads of sweat latched themselves onto her fingers and she wiped them away onto her shirt. She must have done something crazy yesterday, like run outside in the rain or swim in an ice-cold pool. Great, just what she needed. She dreaded being sick, absolutely hated it. You couldn't do anything except lay in a bed and watch TV or listen to music. It was boring and the worse part was you felt like crap the whole entire time you were being bored. Not fun.

Renee sighed and then shivered as she felt a chill shoot up her spine. Another part of being sick that she hated. You couldn't tell whether you were hot or cold. She growled in frustration and then slowly managed to pull the covers back up to her shoulders. Wow, this fever was really starting to get to her. She was weak beyond belief. How long did she have it for? She couldn't really remember anything that would've provoked this sickness, unless her dream about almost drowning in a river counted. Maybe dreaming about cold rivers made her sick. Nah, that was a stupid reason, but it was by far the only one she could come up with.

She sighed once more and decided it was time to get some medicine. She doubted she had any yet. Her eyes slowly cracked open and then widened as she tried to adjust her blurry vision. As soon as her sight was clear and she was able to see, she took an eyeful of her surroundings.

…………………

Ok, she wasn't in any room that seemed normal to her that resided in Earth. It actually looked quite similar to the one that was in her dream. Well, more like identical. Wait a second, where was she? As she continued scanning the room she caught a glimpse of a man sitting on a chair beside her bed with his head leaning against his perched hand. It was the hot guy who saved her in her dream! His eyes were open, but seemed glazed over. What was up with that? She drew in a deep breath and shook her head in disbelief. No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't have possibly been anywhere else but her…her…well anywhere that wasn't here! It just wasn't possible!

She could suddenly feel the dizziness return to her aching head and she lifted her palm to her forehead and moaned in pain. This action seemed to catch the attention of the man beside her for his eyes became unglazed and he sat in his chair and smiled in relief.

"Do not strain yourself _tithemben_. You are not well." Renee averted her gaze to the man beside her and furrowed her brows. What did he just say? And what was his name again? Gorfanden? No. Glinfondell? No. Hmm….what was it?! Oh yeah! Glorfindel. His name was Glorfindel. She looked at him, a bit flustered, but then sighed and closed her eyes to try and lessen the intensity of her headache.

"I already know I am not well thank you very much. I have a killer headache and I'm being cooked alive. Ugh…I'm sick and I don't even know why!" Glorfindel chuckled at her little outburst and Renee managed to glare at him under her eyelids. She was a feisty one; he'd give her that.

"The reason of your fever is that you decided to take a dip in the Bruinen a few days ago. That and the fact that you wear very little clothing, which might I add, is very unusual. I have never seen attire such as yours. It is very…espy." A light crimson rose to Renee's cheeks as she thought of the meaning of his words. She was wearing a white blouse and decided to try and drown herself in a river. That meant…her shirt must have been see-through! Her cheeks became redder at the thought and soon she became completely flushed. He had seen what lies underneath her shirt! Oh no, this was definitely not happening. Not happening at all. She cleared her throat to remove the lump that had just so carelessly formed there and opened her eyes and turned towards Glorfindel.

"Well, my unusual attire as you put it is how people where I come from dress. Though I didn't know it would rain or that I would fall into a river the day I wore that particular outfit." Her face grew redder. "It wasn't supposed to get wet." She turned her gaze away from him and therefore missed the light blush that rose to his cheeks as well.

"I see. Well, maybe the clothing that we will provide you with will be suitable to your liking. It is at least more decent than what you arrived in." Renee sighed, knowing what he was getting at and shook her head. That day was definitely not the time to wear that outfit. Now she'd have the luxury of knowing that this strange guy knew what she looked like semi-naked. It made her uncomfortable. She shook her head again to rid herself of the thought and she returned her attention to her headache. It was slowly fading, key word slowly, and she groaned as a particularly large throb of pain pulsated through her head. It just wasn't her day.

"Do you have any medicine? This headache is really getting to me and my fever isn't helping." Glorfindel shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I do not. The only counsel I can give you is to rest." A slight chuckle escaped Renee's lips. Everything that has happened so far was a disaster and the only thing he can tell her to do is rest? She frowned.

"Rest? Rest?! How am I supposed to rest when I have the biggest headache of the century and my body is roasting itself?! That and the fact that I have no idea where I am or how I got here and that I almost died and that I do not even know if I can trust you or that other guy or anyone else for the matter. I am completely oblivious to everything right now!" She took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain her breath, and she growled in frustration as the throbbing in her head intensified. She hated it when she didn't know something, in this case, everything. It was nerve-racking. She rolled over on her side, turning her back to him, and stuffed her face into her pillow. What was she going to do?

Glorfindel pitied this girl in front of him. It was apparent that she knew nothing of her surroundings. It pained him though when she said she did not know whether she could trust him or not, but he understood. It takes time to trust a person, even if they did save their life. Lots of proving would be needed. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. What should he do? Maybe an apology was in order. It only seemed fit.

"I am sorry. I did not know. Though maybe someday you can confide your trust in me and in Lord Elrond. We wish to help you." Renee listened to him speak and thought his voice sounded like a quaint melody. The words rolled off the tip of his tongue in a fluid motion; never any hesitation. Though she was quite angry with him, for which was really stupid, she enjoyed listening to his voice. It reminded her of her father. He was a businessman and therefore was trained to speak like that. It unnerved her that he could speak so perfectly when she couldn't! It was so unfair.

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered her father. Oh how she missed him. She wondered how he was doing, as well as her mother. She had only seen her the morning she disappeared. She missed them both greatly. It was a shame that she didn't have a chance to say goodbye to them, or her friends. She sniffled as she thought of them too. It was so hard to hold in the tears. She missed them so much! The thought of Lynn's funny jokes and Chandler's warm embrace was almost too hard to bear. She obviously missed them and needed them as well. They made life so much easier to live, but now she was on her own and would never see them again. This new turn of events was heart wrenching for Renee and she knew, she just knew that she would never be able to lay eyes on the ones she loves the most again. She had no one. No one but herself.

The sounds of sniffling did not go unnoticed by Glorfindel and he knew she was crying or at least on the verge of crying. She was obviously upset about something. The question was, what? He had thought to comfort her for a second, but he did not know if she would welcome the gesture. He was a complete stranger to her and he did not know if that was the best action to take. Yet it seemed that she needed it, even if it was from a stranger.

Glorfindel quietly rose from the chair in which he was seated and sat on the edge of the bed. Renee didn't even seem to notice the shifting of the bed from the added weight and she continued on whimpering. She must have really been absorbed in her thinking. Glorfindel sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Her body stiffened a little at the feel of his hand upon her skin and she slowed her sobs as she turned to look at him.

His eyes were light and soft to look upon and his features were loose and beautiful; in other words, comforting. She didn't know what to do. This unknown elf was sitting beside her and offering her his comfort in one simple gesture. So she did the only thing that made sense to her. She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest; sobbing more openly.

Glorfindel was caught off guard by her sudden movement and he glanced down at the girl who clung to him. His eyes softened as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking themselves into his tunic. Her hair was disheveled and her body was trembling with sorrow. He could feel her emotions emanating from her body in waves and he could do nothing but pity her. She was so lost and sad and it made Glorfindel's heart ache in sympathy. He wrapped his arms around her quaking shoulders and held her comfortingly. There was nothing else he could do to help her. He wished there was, but there wasn't.

Renee continued weeping for some time and Glorfindel offered all the comfort he could muster. Everything was just too sudden and shocking for Renee at the moment. She was in a state of shock and everything around her seemed unreal. She was in an imaginary world with people she use to love reading about and heroic characters that gave her inspiration to do things she would never normally do. It was a great honour and gift to appear in Middle Earth, a world that she still loved, but it wasn't where she belonged. She belonged in Earth with her mother and father and friends. It was just unbelievable. Her parents are probably worried to death and her friends are most likely looking for her. They probably think that she's dead. Wait what if she was dead? She didn't remember anything since she left school and it could be likely that something happened to her as she was walking home. What if that was the case? What if she was dead and her friends and parents were grieving for her and were in worse of a condition than her? Renee didn't even know if she could bear that happening. The thought was just too over-exaggerated.

As she became engrossed in her thoughts she could feel the same pain in her heart that she suffered from when she arrived here. It was a lonely and depressed pain that only one could feel if truly distressed. And she had felt it twice. But now that she thought of it, she wasn't alone. Someone was here with her right now, holding her in their arms. Glorfindel. He reminded her so much of her father, except for the differences in appearance. He portrayed the wise, caring, devoted father that she knew for so long, yet knew so little about. Sadly, she had taken her parents for granted and thought them to be annoying little pests who pushed her to do new things. Now she missed them considerably and she hadn't even been a week away from them. Maybe it was because she was having no fun? Most likely.

Knowing that she was probably over-reacting and looking like a fool, she calmed herself down and just lay in Glorfindel's arms. She glanced at his tear-stained tunic and a sheepish look crossed her face. She must have been getting her period soon. She's never THIS emotional, well, unless she was PMSing or something, but that wasn't the point. It was clear already that she was really going to embarrass herself while she was here. Though maybe there was a chance that she could return, but she didn't dwell over it. It was a slim chance anyways. It was a miracle that she even came here. Hell, maybe she was meant to come here, but like before, it was a slim chance.

Glorfindel gazed at Renee's small form that was still in his arms. It seemed that she was very disturbed and upset by something important, but he did not know. This was something that she could speak with Elrond about. He was good in that field. Hopefully she'll be able to confide her trust in him and tell him of her situation. It would be helpful for both her and Elrond. 

"Thank you Glorfindel." He glanced down at her tear-stained face and his eyes met with her red-rimmed ones. She caught onto his name pretty quick. He smiled and nodded his head in reply. "You saved my life and comforted me in my time of need. Thank you so much." Her voice was hardly above a whisper, though hoarse and therefore more understandable.

"You're welcome Renee." Renee's brows furrowed at his mention of her name, but then she concluded that Elrond must have told him. Ah, clever. Glorfindel grinned at her obvious confusion and Renee gazed at him with a smile on her lips. He was so gorgeous when he smiled. Now that she was closer to him she had a clearer view of his most detailed features. He had very beautiful golden locks that were pulled back in two braids, like before, and his eyes were almost as intensifying as hers. They were a deep sky blue and she could tell that they changed colour as to fit with each mood he was in at that exact time. Almost like a mood ring. Blues eyes did that sometimes, unlike others. Anyways, his skin was flawless and looked soft to the touch. She had an urge to touch his face. Maybe it felt like the skin on a baby's bottom. Though she wouldn't know for sure since she had never touched a baby's bottom, fortunately.

She sighed as she saw the most beautiful being in front of her, but then her eyes lingered to his ears, that were not hidden under the cover of his hair. They were pointed. She held her breath subconsciously, remembering the image of Elrond's pointed ears and how they did NOT come off of his head. She wondered. Was it the same for him?

"Umm…Glorfindel?" He looked at her with a brow raised.

"Yes?" She paused. She _was _planning on diverting his attention somewhere else so she could grab his ear, but the reaction she had gotten from Elrond was still in her mind. After all of this hugging and stuff, she didn't have the heart to bring pain to Glorfindel. A question and maybe some other type of proof was obviously the better answer.

"Uhh…how do I say this?" He gave her a strange look. "Umm…alright. I'm just going to come out and ask this. Are you really an elf?" His brow rose higher and an amused look showed clearly on his face. He had heard of Elrond's poor ear tugging incident. It surprised him that Elrond had that reaction instead of another. How very amusing.

"I had expected that question from you sooner or later. Elrond had told me all about your little encounter." A very amused smirk flashed upon his face and Renee blushed as she lowered her gaze from him. At least he found that amusing. It sure as hell was a shock to her. "So in truth, I am both surprised and glad that you had asked me before taking action into your own hands. Elfish ears are quite sensitive." Renee's eyes suddenly rose to his and she could see the gleam in his eyes. Did he just admit that he was an elf…indirectly? It sure sounded like it. Though one could not be too sure, so she asked him once more.

"So you're saying that you are an elf?" Glorfindel smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am." He raised his brow. "Do you approve?" Renee wasn't sure if he was the real thing or not. She needed more proof than a confession. Proof was the number one way to know for sure. She cocked her head to the side and looked at his face. His appearance was very much like that of an elf, well at least like Elrond. He was the only other elf she had met. And he still had the faint glow too, very Elfish. Yet she was not fully persuaded into believing he really was an elf. Something just cried out to her that she should follow her instincts which were mostly saying 'hell no'. A sigh emitted from her lips as she attempted to deal with her confused inner thoughts. Should she believe him? Should she believe that she really was in Middle Earth? Right here in Rivendell with a hot Elf Lord hugging her on a bed? Sure, why not? It sounded like paradise to her already.

But then, an idea sprung into her head. It was as if an old dusty light bulb had just lit up for the first time. If she was dreaming and this was all fake, then she obviously wouldn't be able to feel any kind of pain since this was an illusion. It sounded promising enough. So Renee moved her hand to her cheek and pinched it…hard.

"Ow!" She quickly stopped pinching herself and then rubbed her hand against her face. "Man, that hurt!" Then realization hit her harder than she would have ever been able to dream. She was in Middle Earth and practically sitting in Glorfindel's, THE Glorfindel's lap. Oh. My. Golly. Gee. This was so unbelievably…well…surprising. It was cool, yet sad. She missed her parents and friends and would probably never see them again, that was the only downside, but Middle Earth was a beautiful place. If she were to be transported to a different world and never see her loved ones again, then she would definitely want to come here. But the thought of her family being only in her dreams was hard to bear. Who was going to care for her now? Would she have to do everything herself? Was this a test of life or something? She didn't know, but all she knew was that this was real and she was talking to a real elf! It was time to answer Glorfindel's question. She had all the proof she needed, at least for now.

When she turned to look up at Glorfindel, he was staring down at her with a confused expression. She wondered what it was for until she recalled herself pinching her cheek. He probably thought she was trying to hurt herself or something. Nuh-uh! Never! It was not a part of her nature to hurt or cut herself, ever. She grimaced just at the thought of it.

"Well, after much consideration and mild proof, I guess that I do believe you're an elf. You and Elrond are elves and live in the clove of Rivendell and I am here. And let's not forget about the hundreds of other elves here too. Whoa…" That thought had just occurred to her. She had never been surrounded by such people before. She wondered how she would handle it.

Glorfindel was looking at her strangely. Was she feeling all right or did she always pinch herself while thinking of a decision? He did not know, but he was bound to find out eventually. He could tell she would be here a while. Her illness had not subsided and she was weak due to her fever. Not to mention him or Elrond would leave her by herself in these perilous lands. It was far too dangerous to allow her to roam about in these dark days.

Then suddenly he heard her speak and she seemed to become a little dazed as she returned to thought. She was most likely thinking about her last comment. He smiled as he concluded she had never met or even seen an elf before. Like she had said, they were imaginary creatures where she came from. Actually, where did she come from? That question as well as many others had been puzzling his mind for quite a while and his curiosity had been growing ever more rapidly. He and Elrond would have to question her later when she was feeling better.

"I suppose you are sure of your decision? You believe that I am an elf as well as Elrond?" Renee was sidetracked from her thoughts and she heard him speak and she nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yeah, I guess." He raised a brow.

"You guess? You are not sure?"

"Well, I have proved to myself that this is really happening in a couple of ways, but it is hard to fully persuade me into believing things I just don't want to believe. Like this room for instance, or even you. I could just be using my imagination to make you look the way you do. I have a very vivid imagination, which could explain why I feel everything." Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. He did not know why she didn't believe this to be happening, but he was sure he could persuade her. He had the perfect idea.

"If you do not fully believe, then please, allow me the chance to persuade you into believing." Now it was Renee's turn to raise her brow. She wondered how he would do that. It would probably do nothing to change her mind, but it was worth a shot. She agreed with his offer and he smiled while lifting himself off of the bed. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly took it. With his help, she removed the blankets and scooted over to the edge of the bed. It was only then that she noticed she wasn't wearing _her _clothing. She was dressed in a white sleeveless night gown that fell to the back of her calf's and clung to her body, showing her curvaceous figure. It wasn't too bad; she actually kind of liked it. Anyways, when Glorfindel pulled her to her feet, she wobbled and would've fallen if he were not there to catch her. She gave him a pained, yet sheepish smile and he just looked at her with a blank expression.

"You are still very weak from your fever. Do you have the strength to walk?" Renee thought about it and then shook her head. Sure, she could act all tough and try and walk wherever he was taking her, but it hurt too much. The strain on her muscles was way too much for her to handle right now. Plus, the world began spinning whenever she stood. Another side effect of the fever.

"Very well. I will carry you then. This is something you must see and it is not too far." And without further due, he scooped her up into his arms, earning a yelp from Renee, and adjusted himself so he could walk with the added weight. Renee very much protested about being carried off to some unknown place, especially to the windows that he just started heading off to.

"Please put me down. I can walk now. No! Don't bring me over there. For all I know you can drop me! No!" She clung to him with an unknown strength that she never knew she possessed and listened to the deep hearty chuckle that emitted from Glorfindel's throat. As they came upon the windows, Renee's head was already dug into Glorfindel's shoulder and her arms were around his neck, holding on for dear life. She felt his hand that was under her knees drum against her leg and she lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were soft and full of amusement and his smile was reassuring. It made her frown. What was he up to?

"You can trust me _tithemben_ for I will not let you fall. Now look ahead and witness the real beauty in which Middle Earth holds." She hesitated. "Go on." With much consideration and trust, she turned her head to the side and peered out the window. What she saw amazed her to the point of being awestricken. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide with wonder.

She saw a large valley with two steep mountainsides surrounding it on either side. Waterfalls protruded from a few deep crevices in the mountain and an exceptionally large one lie right in the middle, glistening in the morning sun. It appeared to be a river, maybe the Bruinen that Glorfindel spoke of before, but she was not sure. It was beautiful all the same. 

The trees were bare except for the occasional leaf and Renee concluded that it was probably around springtime. Buds were starting to sprout from the thin branches and she smiled as she saw life grow right in front of her eyes. Below the trees was a thick coat of luscious green grass that swayed in the cool breeze and little patches of dirt lay here and there. Though what really caught her eye were the sparkling roofs' of the many Elven houses nearby. They were gorgeous! Most of the houses were made of stone and had spiraling granite pillars by their entrances, which were very beautiful, considering vines were snaked around them.

And let's not forget the many pathways that led to different areas of the city. They were also of stone and shimmering roofs' sat upon them, keeping the paths dry, as well as the elves. Alas! there were elves there too! Renee couldn't believe it! She was actually seeing elves walking to a desired destination…walking! They were as real as the wind upon her face and she was truly delighted.

As she gazed upon this radiant city she felt Glorfindel's hold on her tighten and she glanced at him. He was smiling with a knowing look in his eye. She smiled in return and averted her vision back to the world outside of this one window. It was magnificent.

"Do you believe now _tithemben_?" She didn't look at him as he spoke, but watched the life outside of her window. It was surprising and yet exciting to see such people right outside of her room. And the scenery, well, she was too awestricken to express all of the details in which she wished to relay. It was just too perfect.

"This place captivates too much beauty for my mind to be able to imagine. I am at a loss for words. It's perfect." Glorfindel smiled at her answer. That is the same way he felt when looking upon this glorious city. It is just too hard to find words to describe such a place. There was just too much to say. "And Glorfindel? You have been calling me titamben or something since I had woken up. What does it mean?" He grinned.

"_Tithemben_ and it means 'little one'".

A/N: Aha! Chapter three down, a lot more to go! I hope you all liked it! I know this fic is really sounding like a Glorfindel/OC right now, but I just want to justify how they come upon a close friendship. So believe me when I say, Leggy WILL be in the picture. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Diolla lle!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. The Bathroom

**A Different Life**

Glorfindel: sighs I am here again?

Elrond: looks at Glorfindel Where exactly is here?

Bliss: You're on the top of the page, duh!

Elrond: Who are you?

Bliss: I am Vanima Bliss, author of this story, Great Queen of the Blue Marsh!

Glorfindel: raises brow A queen? Why you look like a normal young mortal to me. Do you lie?

Elrond: whispers to Glorfindel She is far from normal if you ask me.

Bliss: Hey! I heard that! Now as a punishment for insulting a queen, you must do the disclaimer!

Elrond: I will do no such thing!

Bliss: holds up a pink frilly dress with flowers on it If you do not do it then I will voice your secret out to the public!

Elrond: Where did you find that?! I've been looking for that all over the place. looks at readers I mean what secret? There is no secret! But since you are a queen, I will do my respective duty to serve you. Vanima Bliss owns nothing but Renee, Lynn, Chandler, her mother, her father, her house, her educational facility, and the long list of things that are unfamiliar to LOTR.

Glorfindel: snickering in background I knew it…

dream

Chapter Four

The Bathroom

A few hours after the viewing of Rivendell from Renee's window, Renee had fallen asleep. Glorfindel watched her exhausted form lying on the bed and the peaceful look upon her face made him smile. This girl had only been with him for about four days and already he felt a connection between them. A bond. It wasn't a love bond that one would feel for the opposite sex, but a friendly bond. It was a nice thing for a person to have. He could tell that they would have a strong friendship in the future and for some reason, that amused him.

He was about to sit in his former seat; the chair beside the bed, until he felt a familiar presence nearby and it was growing closer. Quickly, he strode to the door and opened it to find Elrond standing in front of him with his fist raised. Elrond smiled at Glorfindel's speediness while lowering his hand and then glanced over his shoulder and into the room.

"Has she awoken?" Glorfindel nodded.

"Yes, but she had fallen asleep once more a few hours ago. She was very exhausted." Elrond nodded and sighed.

"I see. I was hoping that I would be able to share a few words with her. Maybe learn about her history or the extent of her knowledge. It has been puzzling me since our encounter the day before."

"Yes, I am curious about her as well. We had spoken earlier today, but she did not relay much. Though her disbelief in elves was quite amusing." Elrond frowned and subconsciously winced. His ear was still a bit sore from the tugging.

"So her disbelief in elves continues?" Glorfindel sighed.

"I am not sure if it is just the elves My Lord. To me, it sounds as if she is contemplating whether or not this whole thing is a dream of hers. She insists that she is imagining this world." Elrond furrowed his brows and averted his gaze to the floor. So many questions surrounded this girl that needed answering. Why does she think this is a dream? How did she come upon being on the borders of Rivendell without any food or water or even an escort? Where did she find such strange clothing? Was there an answer to her unusual behaviour?

The list trudged on and on and Elrond could do nothing but ponder over these questions. At least until Renee answered them, if she was willing. She was a peculiar child and her behaviour was most intriguing. She reminded him of Elladan and Elrohir when they were children. They had so much to learn about living and someday ruling in this land. And yet, he had much to learn about them and their beliefs and ideas as well. Confusing how things can go both ways, right?

Elrond sighed and returned his gaze to Glorfindel. He placed his hand on his shoulder and ushered him outside of the room. "Come, we shall speak of this matter over a delicious meal."

"But what abo-"Do not worry, she'll be fine by herself for a few hours. I will have a tray of food sent to her room for when she awakes. Now come. We have much to discuss." Glorfindel sighed and reluctantly complied. With one glance towards the bed, he closed the door and followed Elrond down the meandering hallways toward the kitchens.

The bright sun shined its light upon the land below and the great white clouds floated restlessly through the clear blue sky. The sound of flowing water from a sparkling spring chimed throughout the cool breeze and a beautiful melody filled the air. Renee listened to the bird's merrymaking and smiled in the warmth of the day. Mountains of distant laughter surrounded her and she could feel the joy in her heart begin to flourish. She joined in with the laughter and turned around to see hills and hills of colourful flowers protruding from the luscious green grass. Her mouth went agape and the fresh scent of blossoms pervaded her nostrils.

A wide grin spread across her face and she giggled with delight. But as soon as she giggled, her grin vanished and was replaced with a frown. She sounded so…childish. Her eyes lowered to her body and she saw a crème dress ripple in the harsh breeze and absolutely no bust underneath of this dress. How did she become flat? She looked down to the ground and found it to be quite closer to her face than usual as well. Did she shrink? Suddenly, a funny feeling overwhelmed her and all thoughts were lost to the earth below.

Renee skipped about the vast garden and picked a few flowers from the dirty soil. She brought them to her nose and smelled the radiant scent that emanated from the beautiful creation. Ah, she loved these flowers. She continued on her way, skipping and pulling flowers and subconsciously headed towards the distant laughter. It was growing closer with each step she took and the closer she came to the source of laughter, the more joy that seeped into her heart. She was just too happy to do anything else.

Soon, she had two handfuls of different coloured flowers and one hill left in front of her. Once she reached the peak of the hill, she would be able to join the laughing person and have her share of fun. A giggle escaped from her lips as she climbed the steep hill with much haste and she eyed the swaying green grass atop the hill. It seemed closer when she was at the base of the hill, yet the more she ran towards it, the farther it became.

After a ten-minute jog, Renee halted and caught her breath. This was not what she had expected. The peak looked closer now than it did at the base, but then again the base seemed closer than the peak of the hill. It was strange, but Renee paid no heed to the unusual contrast. The giggling and chuckling was growing louder now and she would not give up the chance for her playtime. They sounded like they were having fun. So she continued on and after another ten minutes she reached the top.

Her eyes searched the area in front of her and she saw nothing but green for miles. But then as her vision averted to the valley below, she saw it. It was a bright light, too bright to see what was giving off such light, but entrancing all together. Her body began floating towards the mysterious light and the feeling of warmth and love encircled her every being. Her mind relished in the comfortable emotions that ran through her body and she could do nothing but smile and watch. As she came but a few feet from the mysterious light, everything froze. Her mind reeled for a possible conclusion, but it wouldn't allow such thoughts to enter her mind. She was engulfed in everything she ever wanted and she wanted it to last.

Then out of nowhere, the light began moving towards her. Her eyes became wide and bright and the twinkle of the being in front of her reflected in her glassy orbs. Slowly, second by second the light dimmed and Renee finally saw a glimpse of what lay behind it. A beautiful woman. For some reason, this woman seemed familiar to her and her soft smile supported her instincts. She had to have known her from somewhere. Though Renee could not fully see her with the light as bright as it was, she still looked beautiful. Like an angel. No, more heavenly that. Suddenly, as she thought of a perfect being that could compare to this woman, a large flash of light engrossed her pupils and she squeezed her eyes in pain. A harsh wind blew against her body and she fell to the ground in a small heap. She rubbed her eyes to remove the little dots that remained there and then blinked to clear her vision.

As soon as she could see, her mouth opened in surprise and tears welled up in her eyes. It was dark, very dark but the faint image of her father and mother stood before her, grinning maniacally like they were happy to see her. Well, she was too. As she rose to her feet, she noticed that her appearance had changed once again. She was the same age she had always been, 16, and now she was wearing a normal pair of black sweats and a gray tank. She was normal again! The tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks and she sniffled. She flung her arms outwards and ran towards her parents, their happy smiles shifting to frowns the more she grew closer to them. But it didn't matter to her. As long as she could feel their warm embraces, it didn't matter at all.

As she reached them, her legs sprung and she jumped to them, only to have herself go right through them. She landed hard on the ground and furrowed her brows in confusion as she looked back at them, but they weren't there. Where did her parents go? She rose to her feet and slightly stumbled over to where they stood but only a few seconds ago. Absolutely nothing. Then suddenly, a cold breeze blew behind her and a low growl echoed in her ear. She whipped around in surprise and a shrill scream emitted from deep in her throat upon laying eyes on the hideous creature behind her. Its skin was dark and stained with what looked like blood and its bright golden eyes stared at her menacingly. Just looking at those deadly orbs made her skin crawl. Then as if in slow motion, the creature lifted an axe in its hand above its head. Renee froze in pure fear and could do nothing but scream and watch as the blade swiftly swung down towards her head.

Renee gasped and flew into an upright position. Her eyes darted around the surrounding area and she recognized the familiar room in which she subsided. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she brought her hand to rest upon her forehead. Her skin was hot and sticky and tiny beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face. She rubbed at her eyes to improve her vision and she found them to be damp with fresh tears. Was she crying? She shook her head and pondered over the dream she had just imagined. Who was that glowing woman? Why was she a child, especially at an age that she could not remember? And what the hell was that ugly thing? That horrible creature scared her half to death! She had really thought she was going to die.

A sigh escaped her lips once more and she fell back onto her pillows. Then just as quickly as she laid down, she sat back up and clenched her teeth as she strained herself from doing something she did NOT want to do. Damn, she had to go pee. Her face scrunched up in anguish as she tried to hold her bladder and her head whipped this way and that, searching for Glorfindel or Elrond. The sun was slowly lowering into the horizon and shadows filled the room, making it harder for her to spot them. Where were those guys when you needed them?

She growled in frustration and continued looking for the two elves. Nope, no sign of them, but she did find something she needed very much. Food!! For a second, all thoughts of her full bladder left her mind and she concentrated on the delicious food spread out on a table next to her. And steam was still rising from it, meaning that it was delivered not too long ago! She licked her lips in anticipation and slid to the edge of the bed, slowly. The smell of the delicacy filled her senses and she could do nothing but drool as she eyed the heavenly food.

Mmm…potatoes and corn with a large serving of some kind of meat. And then there were vegetables and bread, lots and lots of bread. Paradise! Quickly she grabbed the fork that sat next to the plate and dug in, leaving no room for manners. Who needed them, she was starving. As she shoveled the food into her mouth, she felt the need for some kind of liquid to wash it all down and she found a pitcher of water sitting on another table next to her with a glass beside it. With a large grin, she poured herself some water and greedily drank it until it disappeared. Like before, paradise.

But then she decided that drinking water was a bad idea for her bladder was already too full to handle and she crossed her legs in an attempt to hold it in. She had to go…now! Slowly, she pushed her dinner table over and gave herself some room to touch the floor. She slid off of the bed and made an attempt to stand, but fell to her knees. Why was she so weak? Fevers never made her this weak. Maybe it was something that had happened to her during the journey to this world or something that had happened before she arrived here.

She shrugged the thought off and tried to stand but she became dizzy and stumbled and fell back to her knees. She sat there for a few seconds, trying to make the room stop spinning and after a couple of minutes, her vision returned to normal. Well, if she couldn't stand, then she would crawl. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees and half crawled, half dragged herself over to the door as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, and made her way to the entrance of the room. She used the door as a support and lifted herself up so she could turn the handle. Ah, victory! As the door creaked open, she popped her head out and saw a long hallway lit with burning lamps and open windows. The floor was of a light crème tile as well as the walls, though finely carved wooden designs clung to its plane.

Renee admired the beauty of the hall, but then realized she really had to go pee again, so she continued thinking about that. She called out to the darkness in hopes of finding someone and waited for a reply. She sighed in frustration as she was given no answer and she called out again, hope still burning within her.

"Excuse me! Is anybody here? I need assistance really, really badly!" She listened for any sign of movement and sighed as none came to earshot. Great, now what was she going to do? There was absolutely no way she was going to go in her nightgown. That was just gross. She clenched her teeth as the urge was becoming quite severe and she whimpered in pain. When you're sick and haven't gone to the bathroom in four to five days you'll understand the extreme pain.

Then suddenly she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw a dark figure approach her. Wow, she didn't even hear them…and she still can't! The person was growing nearer and she could do nothing but brace herself for an embarrassing conversation and the beauty of this likely elf.

Well, the person must had seen her lying on the ground and got worried for their leisurely walk turned into a quick sprint. Great, even more embarrassing. Then as they kneeled next to her, she could see they had the shape of a male. Shall I say more?

"Are you alright _Arwenamin_? (My Lady) I heard a call for assistance."

"Yeah. Can you please help me stand? I just arrived here with Glorfindel a little bit ago and I'm sort of sick and I don't know where I'm going. I need directions." Renee could not see him so clearly due to the lack of light, but she could tell that he smiled when she said Glorfindel. He probably knew him or something. He nodded in understanding and held out his hand to her. Renee graciously took it and she could feel the strength flow through his muscles as he hoisted her up.

But as soon as she was on her feet, dizziness overtook her and her knees buckled out from beneath her. She would've fallen if it were not for this unknown elf's arms around her and she felt him hold her close and support her body.

"_Arwenamin?_ _Arwenamin_, are you alright?" Renee's head swirled as she looked out into the spinning hallway and she waited a few minutes for her dizziness to subside. Another bad side effect that she mostly hated about fevers; the nauseous feeling you get whenever you stand up. (I get them all the time. Hate em!) When her head stopped swimming, she looked up at the elf and smiled gratefully.

"I'm alright. Thanks. It's just that I haven't been out of bed yet since I've arrived here and I get quite dizzy. Sorry about that." The elf guy sighed in relief and smiled. Renee smiled back and wondered who was holding her. It was irritating that she did not know whom to thank for helping her.

"Well, you should not be out of bed then. Come, I will help you into your room."

"No! I mean no thank you. I'm actually out here for a reason. You see…well…I'm sorta in need for…a…" He raised his brow. "I need to use a bathroom really bad. Can you please show me where it is?" She smiled sheepishly as a light blush crept to her cheeks and she lowered her gaze from him, not wanting to see his expression. He was probably laughing at her in silence or maybe in the inside. Whatever he was doing, he was most likely thinking she was an idiotic little girl.

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "I believe one should be in your chambers, in a connecting room. That is at least how the other guest rooms in my father's house are." Renee blushed even more at her stupidity and almost slapped herself silly. It was right in her room and she could have refrained herself from making a big scene with this guy! Oh, she was going to embarrass herself big time while she was here!

Then the word 'father' entered her mind and she wondered who his father was. Maybe she had heard of him in the books or something. She smiled at his obvious certainty and chuckled at herself. At least she could shine some humour on the subject.

"I can't believe it. I am so ignorant. Thank you very much…?"

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Elladan, son of Elrond." He brought the back of her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. She almost fainted. "And you are Lady Renee I presume?"

"Aha…" she replied dreamily. She couldn't believe that Elladan…THE twin Elladan was holding her and kissing her hand. Oh, she was in heaven. First Glorfindel and now Elladan. Oh, she was getting lucky all right. Elladan chuckled at her dazed state and adjusted her body so he was holding most of her weight.

"_Mae govannen, Arwenamin._" Renee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tried her hardest to understand what he had just said. When she was younger she had an interest in the Elvish language, but could not find an accurate source to learn from. Therefore, she could not understand anything except for the word 'mellon'. That was the easiest one out there!

"What did you say? I don't really know how to speak Elvish." Elladan chuckled.

"I said 'well met, My Lady'. It is Sindarin."

"Ohh…cool. I need to learn how to speak Sindarin. It sounds like a beautiful language." He nodded.

"It is. If you'd wish to learn, I'd be more than happy to teach it to you. It is not too difficult." Renee's eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously. Score! She just got the best teacher for the most magnificent language she had ever heard. She couldn't wait until they started!

"Yes! I would love that." They just stood there smiling in silence, until the sign that her bladder was about to explode turned her from her thoughts. "Ok, could we get to that bathroom now?" Elladan laughed and nodded. He helped her into her room and towards a door that stood next to her bed, opposite from the windows. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it since the time she's been here. It was almost like it had magically appeared. Strange.

Elladan removed one of his arms from her waist and turned the handle and pushed open the door. The room was dim, lit with two or three lamps and one large window and almost immediately the faint smells of scented oils, urine, and god knows what filled her nostrils. She grimaced as she realized this was not the 21st Century anymore and they probably still used something that resembled an outhouse. Gross. At least they attempted to make it smell better with those oils. They actually smelled good. She forced a smile on her face, happy that she was finally able to relieve herself, but also for Elladan's sake. She didn't want to seem like she was too spoiled or good for this. It was just different from where she came from. Way different.

"Thank you. I'll manage from here." Elladan nodded and slowly released her, making sure to keep his arms close in case she fell. Renee stood on her wobbly legs and held the wall for support. She stood still for a few seconds, keeping her balance and then knew she'd be all right for a few minutes. Quickly, she ushered Elladan out and closed the door behind him. His voice sounded through the door then, saying that he would wait for her to finish and she replied with a casual 'ok'.

Her body slowly turned around so she was facing the room and she eyed the space carefully. The bathroom was much like her room outside, the only difference was the raised hole in what looked like an enclosed granite table that was to resemble a toilet, a basin of hopefully water and a bar of soap atop a wooden table, and a large tub. She sighed and prepared herself for a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life. The first time use of an old fashioned latrine like bathroom and using leaves to wipe herself. Oh, dandy.

She slowly stumbled over to the toilet using the wall for support. Her legs were still weak and she had almost accidentally tripped over her own two feet. Clumsy. As she reached the toilet, she held her breath and forgot about what she was actually going to use to urinate. Yuck, gross. Quickly she squatted and relieved herself, sighing in relief as the pain subsided. How wonderful it felt to go pee again! As she finished up, she glanced beside her and saw a stack of green leaves sitting atop the stone. She couldn't believe she had to use that for toilet paper! She picked up a few leaves and uh…did her duty. You know.

When she was done she stood slowly as not to provoke dizziness again. It still came, but not as fast or intense like before. It was a mild feeling of nausea. Anyways, she made her way over to the basin and grabbed the soap that lay next to it on the table. It smelled like the oiled scent in the room. Perfect. She scrubbed away at her hands as well as her face and armpits. She didn't want to smell too bad now did she? Her hands then dove into the basin and she washed them followed by hauling a handful of water onto her face. The water was not cold nor hot, but warm. It was just right. She washed herself up and found a type of cloth to dry herself with. A smile rose to her lips as she felt a little bit more refreshed, but nothing could feel better than a long warm soak in a hot bath. Now that would be wonderful. Maybe she could ask Glorfindel or Elladan if she could have one. She needed it. Her hair was greasy and sticky, not to mention totally frizzing and her skin was blotchy and sweaty. It was repulsive.

She sighed and turned towards the door. Time to meet up with Elladan again. She treaded over to the door and turned the handle, entering her fresh scented room once more. Ah, air! Her eyes scanned the area as she searched for the Lord's son and she found him to be over by her windows, gazing up at the stars. She had the perfect view of his face now and damn, he was hot! His chocolate locks were of medium length, unusual for an elf, and his eyes were the reflection of a midsummer star. Bright, yet dark and deep; full of emotion and longing. He must have been one of the elves that longed for the sea. Maybe, she wasn't sure. It had been years since she had last recalled the story.

He looked absolutely ravishing in the starlight. A true angel sent from heaven, with no wings of course. She wondered if all elves looked this way or just the superior ones. It was another mystery for her to solve. How interesting. As she made to move over towards him, she caught sight of his eyes on her and the slight trace of a smile on his lips. Oh yeah, this was heaven all right.

"You are finished I see. Here, let me assist you on sitting down." Renee smiled and nodded. She could do it herself, but who would give up the chance to have a hot Elf Lord actually touch them? Someone who obviously deserved less. Elladan walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her. Together they made their way over to the bed and Elladan lifted Renee up atop the silken sheets. She thanked him and he nodded while bringing over a chair to sit on.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to stay." He halted.

"If you do not wish for me to stay, I-"No, no, no…I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, that sounded so rude. Go on, please sit. Make yourself comfortable. I only meant that you being Elrond's son and all, I thought you'd have work to attend to or something. It only surprised me."

"I see." He sat down in his chair and smiled at Renee's flushed face. She looked so young and innocent when she acted like this. It made him want to be young again as well. "Well I do have work that needs taking care of, but I can finish it later tonight or tomorrow. It's not much."

"Oh." She glanced around as her voice seemed to echo throughout the room and she bit her lip in an attempt to deal with the eerie silence. What was the point of sitting there and doing nothing if you had work to do? She had to think of a conversation starter, she was good at them.

"You have a twin brother right?" Elladan's brows furrowed and he looked at her skeptically.

"How do you know of my brother? You said that you had never left this room before." Renee mentally slapped herself for her mistake. Great conversation starter. She couldn't really tell him that she had read about him and his brother in a book, not to mention a very important and perilous journey that takes place in…umm…what year was it? Ohh…another mystery for her to solve. Anyways, since the truth sounded kind of crazy, there was only one option left. She'd have to stick with lying, especially if she wanted to remain sane in other people's eyes. Of course, lying was hard to deal with, especially for her. Usually she'd end up laughing or overdoing it. She'd have to make it sound just right. And she knew exactly what to tell him.

"Well, your father had told me when he came in here to see me. I asked him if he had any children and he spoke of Arwen, Elrohir, and you. I did say their names correctly, right?" He nodded and loosened himself up. He had tensed up by her miraculous sense of knowledge. His father had not told him about this part of their conversation. Well, it wasn't that important, he probably just left it out.

"Yes, I have a twin brother and a younger sister. In Sindarin they are cal." Suddenly a knock on the door stopped him mid-sentence and he smiled at Renee with an expectant look. "Come in."

A/N: Oooo…I wonder who's at the door! Sorry to leave this at a cliffie, well if you'd like to call it a cliffie, but this chapter was just getting too long. 11 pages in Microsoft Word! Hope you're all happy. Anyways, as you all probably know now, I like to write in detail so expect this story to be long and full of mysteries…like what year it was, or if superior elves really look hotter than normal ones. Who knows?? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did. So please review and tell me what you thought. Diolla lle! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	5. An Unexpected Visit

****

A Different Life

Elrond: shakes his head I thought that Legolas was supposed to be in this story of yours.

Glorfindel: Indeed. You have just been fooling with other characters.

Bliss: Oh hold your peanut butter! It takes time to write in detail and if you haven't noticed, Renee only arrived in Rivendell like four to five days ago. I mean give her a break!

Glorfindel: Yes, I guess you're correct. She does need time to heal.

Bliss: Of course I'm correct silly. I am the author!

Elrond: rolls his eyes Yeah, an author…

Bliss: glares at Elrond You're a meanie! I'll sick Elladan on you!

Elrond: laughs He isn't even present so give it up.

Elladan: I am too present father.

Bliss: laughs evilly Soon, everyone will be here! Just allow me the time to introduce everyone. It takes time and I bet this story will be very long so you may all enjoy.

Elladan: Story? I'm in a story?

Bliss: Yup! And you're all mine! hugs Elladan

Glorfindel: Not necessarily Bliss. You do not own anything but Renee and this story.

Renee: pouts Tartar sauce…

Chapter Five

An Unexpected Visit

"Well, your father had told me when he came in here to see me. I asked him if he had any children and he spoke of Arwen, Elrohir, and you. I did say their names correctly, right?" He nodded and loosened himself up. He had tensed up by her miraculous sense of knowledge. His father had not told him about this part of their conversation. Well, it wasn't that important, he probably just left it out. "Yes, I have a twin brother and a younger sister. In Sindarin they are cal." Suddenly a knock on the door stopped him mid-sentence and he smiled at Renee with an expectant look. "Come in." 

Renee's eyes lingered on the door as it began to slowly open and then she smiled as she saw someone familiar pass through the doorway.

"Ah, I see you are awake Renee, and that you have met young Elladan." Glorfindel entered the room and smiled while nodding his head at Elladan in greeting. 

"Yes. He was kind enough to help me to a bathroom and to offer his services as a language teacher. I think I should start learning the Sindarin language, don't you?"

"Yes, it shall help you learn more about the race of elves," he smiled and then turned to Elladan with a serious look on his face. "I am sorry if I interrupted you two, but your father is searching for your aid. An unexpected guest has arrived and he would like you and Elrohir to greet him." Elladan rose his brow in curiosity and rose from the chair he was seated in.

"Thank you for informing me." He shifted his gaze to Renee. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I shall see you once more when you are feeling well. For now, _Mae govannen Arwenamin_." He bowed his head at her and then disappeared into the hallway. Renee smiled and watched him leave with a dreamy look on her face. He was so cute! Why did all of the elves have to be old and look so young? It wasn't fair! They were playing with her mind! She sighed as she thought of this and then switched her attention to Glorfindel. He was already staring at her with big blue eyes and a smile on his face. She flushed.

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head as he saw Renee's expression. She must have been truly captivated in the physical appearances of his race. Or she was just being a normal mortal adolescent female. He wouldn't know though for he had not much experience with young women. He was always too busy with keeping Elrond in order and making sure that his lands were in peace and away from harm. That and the massive stacks of paperwork that were sitting on his desk. It pays to have a high status. He smirked to himself and returned his attention to Renee.

"I am sorry for interrupting your conversation with Elladan." Renee looked at him, relieved that the heat in her cheeks had dissipated. He didn't need to be sorry, it was alright with her. She loved the attention!

"It's ok, you didn't really interrupt anything important. He had other matters to attend to anyways." Glorfindel nodded and then treaded over to her bedside and sat on the chair that was previously occupied by Elladan. He leaned forward and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Her fever had fled and the color had returned to her cheeks. She was obviously looking better.

"How are you feeling?" Renee shrugged and sighed. She felt normal again, except for the slight dizziness that still lingered in her head. Other than that, she felt peachy.

"I am feeling much better. I had even walked by myself when Elladan was here. I think that I may have just needed something to eat. Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, but there was a tray of food sitting on this table here and my stomach was itching for something to eat."

"Oh it's quite alright. Lord Elrond had one of his servants bring it to you while you were resting."

"Oh." Renee suddenly felt guilty for putting Elrond through all of this trouble. He had taken her in as a guest and fed her, housed her, and clothed her. It was almost as if he was acting as another parent of hers. It was unusual, yet very kind. "I should thank him when I see him again. Never during all of my life have I ever been treated with such hospitality. It is very kind of you and Lord Elrond for taking me in while we are complete strangers to each other." Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head. He was glad that she was considerate and gracious for their doings. It showed him that she had a lot of courage and manners. This was how most young people should be.

"You are welcome." After this, the whole room went silent. The eerie silence made both of their minds boggle and thoughts and questions popped up in their heads. Glorfindel was wondering where she had learned to be so kind and considerate. Had her parents taught her or did she teach herself? Where were her parents? Where was she from? How old was she? Why was she here? Why was she so different from every other mortal he had met? His mind was reeling for he had asked himself these questions ever since he had saved her from the river and he knew these questions would soon be answered, but he would not be the one asking. It was not his job to find out, but Lord Elrond's, and Elrond had other matters to attend to at the moment. Things would all be sorted out in due time.

Renee on the other hand was asking herself the 'what if' questions. What if Glorfindel found out she was not from this world? Would she still be thought as sane? Would people believe her story? How would she be able to stop from changing events that were soon to come or had already come? And what time was it? She still had no idea what the year was. Maybe she could ask Glorfindel in an innocent way so that it wouldn't appear suspicious. Yeah, easier said than done. He was an elf for goodness sakes.

"Glorfindel, what is the full date today? I have lost track." Glorfindel was brought back from his thoughts as she asked her question and was glad that she had done so. The silence was beginning to annoy him.

"It is the nineteenth of April, year 3008." Renee's eyes widened as she heard the date and realized that nothing had happened yet and the War of the Ring will not start until 3018. Why did she have to come now? There was a chance that she may change the events of this time since she had arrived in this world. In shorter terms, if she screws up, something bad may happen. She sighed and flopped her body back onto her pillows. Why is she here?

Glorfindel stared at Renee and wondered why she was acting so strange. First she's smiling and cheerful and now she's sighing and frowning. What was wrong with her?

"Is there something wrong _tithemben_?" Renee glanced over at Glorfindel with a tired expression and shook her head. She didn't feel like talking right now after finding out some useful information and learning of something that may change her life and these people's lives. She would be the cause of everything if the future turns out to be a disaster. She didn't know if she could handle knowing that.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from walking and talking. Plus, having a full stomach always makes me sleepy. I think I should rest and then maybe tomorrow if you're feeling up to it, you can show me around Rivendell?" Glorfindel smiled and nodded. He had been awaiting this day ever since she arrived. It would make him very happy to see her on her feet. He has never seen her anyway else besides in a bed with a terrible illness. It would do her some good to get out of this room and venture around anyways. Maybe she could get use to the idea of being surrounded by elves and maybe even make a few friends.

"Sure, as long as you're up to it." She shrugged.

"I'm sure I will. I might have to walk close to the room first though so I can regain my strength before going on long distance walks. I have only began walking here this night." Glorfindel nodded and stood from his seat.

"As you wish. And I am sure you would like to wash up before we leave, so I will have a couple of servants come and fill your tub with fresh warm water from the river." Renee's eyes widened with joy and she grinned excitedly. Finally she'd be able to be clean again! No more bed head and no more sweaty pits! Just what she needed. But wait…what about shaving? Did they shave here? It didn't matter if they did or not, she would do it anyways, but there would be no razor. She would have to use…a knife. Oh well, little nicks from shaving aren't new to her. She will have to ask one of these servants or maybe even Glorfindel if they have a knife she could use. Tomorrow that is. Tiredness was overtaking her fast and she wanted to sleep and dream of the hot bath that she would soon take, in her room of course. That bathroom was just too smelly, unless they drowned the toilet with oiled scents as well as everything else. It would be bearable then. Just a thought.

"Yes. That would be wonderful! Thank you so much. I am really in need of a bath right now. You are too generous." Alright, maybe she was overdoing it with the graciousness, but oh well! She wanted a bath! That would feel so good with her sore limbs and oily body. It would be paradise.

"You're welcome. I will be sure to allow you to sleep in before waking you."

"Ok, but no waking before ten o'clock. I am sure I will be sleeping longer than that." Glorfindel nodded and then blew out the candles in the room save for the one by her bed. He bid her a good night's rest and then left the room.

Renee lay there and stared up at the ceiling. The moonlight was shining in through the windows and casting shadows upon the walls. She began wondering if she would ever see shadows on _her_ walls again. Will she ever return to her own world? Will she ever see her mom and dad and friends again? What shall she do if not? That was a good question. She may stay here in Rivendell or even travel around a bit once she gets familiar with the world's geography. Who knows what could happen. But what about her knowledge of the future? Should she tell them or keep it to herself? That was something she knew she had to decide and fast. Elrond would most likely want to speak to her soon about this; she knew that for sure. She would have to tell him everything, but maybe she could twist it around a bit. She knew a few places where people like her lived in this world. Maybe Bree, or Rohan, or maybe even Gondor. This was easy enough for her to make up, but the problem was actually telling it to the person whom she was going to lie to. Elrond and probably Glorfindel too. Could she do it? Would she have the guts to pull it off? Maybe.

She sighed and rolled over on the bed so she was lying on her belly. It was time for sleep and just thinking about tomorrow made her both anxious and excited. She closed her eyes and allowed the tiredness to sink in. After a few minutes of shallow breathing, she was in her own dreamland and dreaming of the nice hot bath she would soon have and the large tour of the beautiful land she was in. What could be better than that?

"Renee. Renee, it is time to wake." Renee woke up to a low soothing voice and a few slight nudges on the shoulder. She couldn't believe it was morning already. It felt like she had only fell asleep a few hours ago. If it was before ten o'clock she swore…

"Ok I'm up, I'm up!" She slowly lifted her lids to peek upon the bright new day until a shadow came upon her face and Glorfindel appeared in her vision. He was standing right above her with a light smile on his face and a seemingly glow surrounding his body, almost like an aura. He looked like an angel floating down from heaven, really.

She sighed and closed her eyes once more while stuffing her face into her pillow and moaning tiredly. This moment really reminded her of waking up in the morning to go to school. Glorfindel could play the part of her mother and she, herself. How she DID NOT miss those times. It was terrible waking at six o'clock in the morning just to go to a building of torture for several hours straight, five days a week. Just terrible.

"Are you not feeling well _tithemben_? Do you not wish to go on the tour this day?" That question perked her up. She immediately raised her head and stared at him with bright blue eyes. Of course she wanted to go, she just had to savor the warmness of her comfortable bed. It was a must.

"Of course I want to go. I have just woke up and everyone expects me to be alert in one second?" She paused. "Ok, well everyone here probably does, but where I come from we don't have to do that. We like to savor the moment of waking to a bright warm sun and fluffy pillows." She grinned and squeezed her pillow to her face.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. He must learn more about this girl before he goes completely insane. She was so different than anyone he had ever met and frankly, this scared him. There was something about her that just made him want to increase his awareness around her. Though she was completely harmless, there was still a troubled feeling in his heart whenever he was near her. Maybe it was protectiveness of her, but he wasn't sure. For all he could know, he could just be trying to protect himself. He removed his eyes from her form and focused on the bathroom door. It had just been cleaned and her bath had just been drawn not too long ago. It was time for her to wash up.

"I see. Well, your bath has been drawn in your washroom not but a few minutes ago. I will leave and return in exactly one hour for then we will go eat lunch and tour the city. Your attire is in your dresser and a few other necessities are on the desk next to your bed. I shall take my leave now and allow you to get ready." Renee's eyes widened as she listened to him speak of her bath and she practically jumped out of the bed in a frenzy. Of course she fell over and Glorfindel had to help her back to her feet.

She blushed a deep crimson as she held onto his tunic and grinned like a crazy woman. She was just about to release him and get into the bathroom until she remembered something that she desperately needed.

"Thank you. And um…I was wondering if you have something I can use." He rose his brow. "Do you have a knife I could use?" His brow rose higher. Why did she want a weapon at a time like this? He had one, but for what reason could she use one?

"Yes, but why ask for a knife? There is no danger here." Renee smiled and pointed down to her legs menacingly. She hated them when they were all hairy and disgusting.

"To shave my legs silly."

"Oh." He then smiled and shook his head back and forth while handing her a knife. He acted as if the women here did that too. Oh, hopefully they did! She smiled in return and thanked him before turning around and limping over to the bathroom. She was still too weak to walk normally and so limped while sticking her hands out to her sides to balance herself. Being in bed for days on end was not such a good idea.

As she appeared before the closed door, she drew in a deep breath to prepare herself for the most wretched smell she could ever inhale and then swung the wooden door open. Her eyes widened and a faint smile reached her lips as she looked into the room. It was clean! It didn't smell! And most of all, the bathtub looked warm and welcoming. The purple flower pedals floating on top of the water actually helped too!

"Oh thank you Lord!" She quickly closed the door before making her way over to the toilet and doing her business. It didn't even smell that bad anymore. Much better than before. When she was finished, she glanced around just in case of unwelcomed guests and then undressed and slipped into the hot water of her bath. She couldn't believe it! This felt so good, it was too good to be true! The air carried the soft scent of flowers and herbs while the tub was reeking of scented oils and soap. Thank goodness! The toilet, sink, and everything else in here looked brand new and appeared like nothing she had seen the day before. It was truly wonderful!

"I thank you so much Elrond. This is more than generosity, it's practically spoiling." She moaned as the warm water sunk into her pores and then she disappeared under the surface.

One hour later 

Glorfindel patiently waited for Renee outside of her room until he could wait no longer. It was almost twelve thirty in the afternoon and they still had a lot of ground to cover. He lifted his hand to her door and knocked while warning her of their limited time. He took a step back as he heard a lot of rustling from within the room and the next thing he knew, the door had opened.

"Just one second Glorfindel. I'm almost done," he heard her yell from inside. She had just started brushing her teeth with a carved wooden stick that had horsehair connected to the top and some type of nice smelling paste. Hopefully it was for that particular reason. When she washed her mouth out with some cold water some of the servants must had brought with them when they filled her tub, she ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled brilliantly. At least they had old-fashioned toothbrushes! "Coming!"

She slowly stepped out of the washroom and into her room to find a mirror so she could see how she looked. It's been a while since she's seen her appearance and now it was time to witness the repulsive face she wore for so long. After scanning the whole room for any sign of something that could reflect objects, she had found a mirror hanging on the wall by her bedside and she quickly treaded in front of it. As she gazed into it, her eyes softened and her heart melted.

She looked just like her mother.

Renee wasn't planning on looking that great since she was without make-up and hair styling products, but she truly reminded herself of her mother. It was sickening how much they looked alike. Her heart tore in half as she began to think of her mother and she wondered if she would ever see her again. Renee would do anything just to see her smiling face again, but it was not so. She didn't know when she would leave this place, if she was leaving Middle-Earth and of course times could have differed. It could have been a hundred years later in Earth from when she left and all of her friends and parents would have died. It was no use. She was never going back and just thinking about it made it even harder for Renee to accept.

A sigh emitted from deep in her throat and she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. This was no time to be thinking of that! She was going to see the actual Rivendell from her very own perspective! She wiped the frown that was upon her face and replaced it with a large grin. It was time to journey through the vale of Rivendell and take in the real beauty in which it holds. A glimpse was not enough to go upon her accusations of this place, she had to see everything.

"Ok, I'm ready." She turned to the doorway to see Glorfindel staring at her with a worried look in his eyes that had quickly vanished and shifted to relief. She was finally done getting ready. "How do I look?" She twirled around as best as she could in white slippers and swung her arms about herself. Her attire consisted of a sparkling crème gown that floated across her shoulders and met at the mid of her back. It was fluffy and frilly and she loved it!

"You look beautiful _tithemben_. Are you ready?" She smiled while nodding her head.

"Thank you and yes. I hope you don't mind if we walk kind of slow. I still can't walk that good." Glorfindel shook his head and held his arm out for her to take.

"It's fine. You will see much more if we walk slow anyways." Renee nodded and took his arm in hers and together they left her room in a slow walk.

As they strode through the hallways and passed different rooms, Renee admired the stone and woodwork. It was very beautiful and much better looking than the modern theme back home; at least to her it was. She gazed in wonder at the land ahead of her as they exited the house and began treading upon the large porch that connected to Elrond's house.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here. I can't even compare this to home." Glorfindel rose his brow and glanced down at her questionably. This was his chance for some open conversation about herself. Maybe he could find out a little about her now.

"And what was your home like?" Renee's eyes widened as she realized her mistake and mentally cursed at herself for her foolishness. Now she'd have to lie, at least a little bit.

"Well, it was very…busy. People were always out and about and the children were always playing with their friends. There weren't many trees where I lived, but…um…wide plains and large streams. The sun would beat down on us all day and at night the stars were hardly visible for the day seemed to last all the time. It was a town that never slept. Always working and trying to survive on their own." She sighed and glanced up at him to find that he was already staring down at her. He looked like he had bought it, but she did not know for sure. He'd know she was lying for sure if he kept asking her questions though. She'd overdo the acting a bit. Hopefully he was gullible.

"Sounds interesting. What of you? One of the children, I presume." He smirked and Renee giggled while shaking her head. He bought it!

"Actually, sixteen was not considered a child so I was one of those working to survive." Glorfindel raised his brow and almost halted. That was ridiculous! Of course sixteen was the age for a child, at least for an elf. Though these were mortal people she was talking about, so everything must have been much different. They had shorter life spans. He nodded his head instead and continued on towards a path that was occupied by what else…elves!

Renee's breath almost got caught in the back of her throat as she peered at these radiant creatures ahead of her. They were glistening in the sunlight and seemed to be floating in the air. All of their skin was pale and healthy and some wore light clothing where as others wore dark. They were still beautiful all the same. She drew in a quick breath as she realized she had forgotten to breathe and she held onto Glorfindel's arm with a firmer grip as they trudged onto one of the paths. They passed by the glowing elves as well as the most gorgeous scenery Renee had ever seen. There were waterfalls and rocks and Elven houses that sat atop boulders and glittered in the sun's rays. It was…wordless. No words could actually describe this. It was too beautiful to be recognized by a word. Renee sighed and leaned against Glorfindel as she stared at her new surroundings and took it all in.

"Are you hungry Renee?"

"Yes I am, but I don't have any money to pay for food." Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head at her. She was different indeed.

"You need not to. You are Elrond's guest and so you may have food under his will." She knitted her forehead. It was kind of hard to try and understand what he was talking about. He spoke so medieval. Though mostly everyone else did too, so she guessed it was ok. So mostly she could eat whatever she wanted and did not have to pay anything for it. Great!

As they stepped onto different paths to get to their destination, Renee noticed more and more of the elves turning their heads towards her. She wondered if they somehow knew she wasn't an elf. Before in the books, she had read that elves had some sort of sixth sense that alarmed them of strange things. Maybe it was really happening cause all she felt like doing was running away and hiding in a place that no one could see her. Like practically every elf turned their head to her. It was weird and made her feel very uncomfortable. They were probably grimacing at her ugliness and rounded ears. Probably.

Soon they appeared at what looked like an outside picnic area with wooden floors and a wooden roof. It reminded her of a huge gazebo. There was smoke coming from the back where the kitchen was and fortunately, no bugs were around. Renee smiled as they walked under the cover of the roof and headed towards a counter where food was being served. They passed by a number of fellow elves already eating at their picnic like tables and enjoying themselves with a few interesting conversations. It was nice to see such wonderful people laughing and talking like nothing was wrong in the world. Of course that was not the case, but it sure did look like it. It showed her a lot about the race of elves. They tried to make the best out of life. That was always a good thing to try and do; something Renee could never do. For some reason she always looked at the negative side of things. She saw the bottle half empty.

"You may have whatever you please, though I recommend the golden brown bread." Renee smiled and thanked him before coming forth to the counter and looking at the different platters of food. There were so many to choose from and yet she had no idea what some of them were. It seemed these people ate almost anything that contained bread. She'd have to try some, so as not to insult Glorfindel's recommendation of course.

"Thanks. I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant." Glorfindel rose his brow at her.

"You mean Oliphaunt?" Renee almost choked on her saliva when she heard him pronounce elephant another way. That's right, there was no such thing as an elephant here. They were known as Oliphaunts and were rare to come upon. My, she has to watch what she says from now on.

"Um…yeah. I meant to say Oliphaunt. It just came out wrong." She grinned sheepishly and then quickly turned her head around to stare at the luscious food. Glorfindel on the other hand was still staring at Renee with a strange look. She had said elephant way too fast and perfect to mean an Oliphaunt. What was an elephant anyways? He shook his head and pushed that thought into the back of his mind. He'd look up on that later, but for now he was going to have something to eat.

They each took a full plate of scrumptious looking food and brought it back to their own little picnic table. Renee wanted to look like a well-mannered lady now, very much unlike from last time, and so she ate as slowly as she could stand with her rumbling stomach. It was apparent to Glorfindel what she was trying to do and he smiled while taking a bite of his delicious breadstick. At least she tried.

Renee couldn't believe she was capable of eating so slow. She usually shovels food into her mouth until she had no room to breathe and then chewed. It was something she needed to stop doing, immediately. Guess now was as good a time as any. She smiled to herself and then glanced around to catch her bearings. She needed to memorize this place so she'd be able to come here everyday. Let's see, she was up against one side of the mountain and near a rather large path full of shops and people. A market, cool! Then there was a river straight ahead of her. If she was coming from Lord Elrond's house it would most likely be on her right. Ok so river on the right and mountain on the left. This was easy to remember.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Renee shifted her gaze to Glorfindel and nodded while chewing the food that was in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful here. I can't believe that I'm actually _here_. I've never been in a city where elves dwell. It's really…exciting," she spoke after she swallowed her food. Glorfindel smiled and took a chance to take in her reaction to the city. She was very excited and a bit lost, very common for newcomers. She had a strange gleam in her eye though that worried Glorfindel. It was a bit…knowing. It was almost as if she was hiding something from him. Well whatever it was, she would speak with Elrond about it later this day. Which reminded him…

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you after we are done traveling through the city. I shall take you to him so you do not get lost." Renee nodded and smiled while filling her mouth with delicious bread. On the outside she looked fine with it, but on the inside she was ready to explode. That was a little too soon for her. She had practically no time to rehearse her lies or anything. This was not good.

Glorfindel could see she was having an inner battle within her head and he wondered what she was conversing about. Maybe it was something he said? He did not know, but he had not much time to think about it for he saw someone very familiar enter the cafeteria and start walking towards them. A smile rose to his lips upon seeing his long time friend and he stood from his seat to greet him.

"Mellonin…" Renee's eyes widened as she saw him stand and she wondered who was standing behind her. Was it someone she knew? She had to meet this person, no matter what. And so she turned her head around and her eyes grew wide with disbelief…

A/N: Cliffie! Hahaha…I can be so evil, I know. But this chapter was getting pretty long and I had to end it somewhere. Alright now if you all don't mind, please review and write who you think is standing behind Renee. I might just take this as a vote and enter the character that is most likely to be there. Diolla lle!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	6. Introductions

****

A Different Life

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to the genius of all writers J. R. R. Tolkein.

Bliss: Well, something unusual has just recently come to my attention that I would like to address to everyone.

Elrond: ::sighs:: And she speaks again…

Bliss: ::rolls eyes:: Yes. I have received a very long review, in which I thank you, from Gwyn and she/he has a very detailed description of a Mary-Sue. I have written quote by quote 'NOT A MARY SUE' in my summary and she/he begs to differ. I have read your review and might I say I am very interested in what you have to say.

Glorfindel: ::raises a brow:: Interesting? In writing? Please…go on.

Bliss: ::grins proudly:: Thank you. Anyways, I would recommend everyone who reads this story to check out his/her review and maybe it could help you out in future references. Thank you Gwyn for informing me about your point of view in this story about Renee being a Mary-Sue, but I think I have rated this story Not a Mary Sue for a reason. Sure, she has met a few of the main characters in the books and she finds them irresistibly charming, but what other girl wouldn't? They are elves after all and even if she did end up in Middle Earth, it doesn't mean she wanted to or that she knew she would. I didn't want to make her seem like she was perfect and I definitely did not want to make her isolated or punk for there are too many of them out there already. I plan on doing a few different things than other writers who write Mary-Sue's do and that is how I plan on using more 'original ideas' in my story. I didn't want to single you out on purpose, but your review was just too good to pass up. It is very knowledgeable and I know it would help out other writers who are seeking trustful information. So I thank you for bringing this matter to my attention and please send some more reviews like your last. I love the criticism.

Elrond: Well that seems to be a new record.

Elladan: Indeed. It is very interesting how she speaks in just one breath as well.

Bliss: ::blushes and smiles sheepishly:: What can I say? It is one of my many talents.

Elrond: ::snorts:: Talent? I would call that unimaginable to--

Glorfindel: ::interrupting:: Talent! He would call that unimaginable talent! I have to say I haven't seen something that…special…for years.

Elladan: ::raising brow at conversation:: Yes. Well, I believe we should get to the story now. Bliss does not own LOTR or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to the genius of all writers J. R. R. Tolkein. Enjoy the story.

Bliss: ::cups chin and bobs head:: You're good…

Chapter Six

Introductions

"Mellonin…" Renee's eyes widened as she saw him stand and she wondered who was standing behind her. Was it someone she knew? She had to meet this person, no matter what. And so she turned her head around and her eyes grew wide with disbelief…

It was unbelievable! Her eyes must have been deceiving her for sure! She couldn't believe what stood right in front of her. It was an elderly man dressed in long grey robes and a wooden stick in his right hand and a pipe in his left. His face was pale and wrinkled and light green eyes protruded from under grey bushy brows. He walked with a stiff limp and his creased forehead gave Renee the chills. She felt like she was soon going to have a seizure.

"It must be him…" she barely whispered under her breath while gripping the edge of the bench she was seated on. It had to be him. It must be Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. She remembered reading about him in the books and he seemed just like Tolkein's descriptions; tall, old, strong, intelligent, wise, great, superior…and the list goes on. Well whatever description there was for Gandalf, he made her feel very uncomfortable. She knew that if anyone could figure out about her life, it would be him. Him or Elrond. She bet he already knew that she was from another world. Which reminded her she needed to be on her way soon.

"Please have a seat Mithrandir." Glorfindel said as he gestured to the bench. It was him. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it was him! What could she do now? He was sure to figure her out soon. "Let me introduce you to my dear friend Renee from—"New York! I am from a small town way north of here. Many people have not heard of it. It is nice to meet you Mithrandir," she interrupted as fast as she could. She did not mean to be inconsiderate, but it was urgent. Glorfindel probably would have told him that he did not know where she was from and that would have rose great suspicion. She definitely didn't need Gandalf sniffing in her business.

"Yes, New York," Glorfindel cast his eyes upon Renee for a split second before returning them to Gandalf and he smiled while gesturing for Gandalf to sit. "Please join us for some lunch." Gandalf glanced at Renee pointedly before walking around her and taking a seat next to Glorfindel. Great. Now he could see her every move. She needed to get away from him.

"I shall just sit and enjoy conversation. I had already eaten my lunch." Glorfindel nodded his head in understanding and then took another forkful from his entrée.

"Well, I suppose your companion is feeling much better than he did yesterday?" Glorfindel spoke after finishing his meal while raising his brow at Gandalf. Gandalf sighed and shook his head mockingly.

"I have no idea. It was very foolish of him to take on the whole pack by himself, but he is used to it after all. He thrives for adventure." Renee's ears perked up as soon as she heard what their conversation was about. Who were they speaking about? Gandalf did not come by himself? She did NOT need this. Knowing Gandalf it was someone she knew of. It had to be. Gandalf didn't travel with other people in the books. At least she didn't think so.

"Yes, well this time he wasn't so lucky as to leave without a scratch." Glorfindel voiced with disapproval. Who had a scratch?! Renee was getting bored, not to mention curious to know who this man was. Maybe she could ask Glorfindel later. She needed to get going soon anyways if she wanted to make it to Elrond's house in time. As she became lost in her own thoughts she was suddenly asked a question and she had realized the conversation had changed to her.

"Umm…I…what was the question again?" Glorfindel cleared his throat and repeated the question so she could hear him.

"Mithrandir had inquired how you came upon the area in which I found you." Renee froze. What was she supposed to say now? Oh jeez, another lie. She didn't know how much longer she could do this for. Just once more, that's all it'll take. She'll mess up real bad and they'll figure out that she's not one of them. This had to be good.

"Oh, well I was…running…from uh…orcs. I had lost them in the woods a few miles back and… I just kept running until I couldn't anymore. I just ended up in a plain full of flowers. It was actually quite beautiful." She lied through her teeth as she smiled like a maniac. If they believed this, then she would definitely consider them stupid.

"Hmm…interesting." Gandalf stated while sticking his pipe into his mouth and taking a puff. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to read her mind and Renee cowered under his heavy gaze. She was going to get caught, she knew it. Somehow she needed to get out of there. It was definitely time to go.

"Yeah well Glorfindel, don't you think it's time to go see the rest of Rivendell? I still have to meet with Elrond later today." She attempted to remind Glorfindel and he glanced up at the sun before nodding at Renee and sharing a few other words with Gandalf.

"You are welcome to join us Mithrandir. We are enjoying the sights of Rivendell." Gandalf took another puff from his pipe and shook his head.

"No, no, I must meet with Elrond momentarily. We have much business to discuss. And so I shall leave you two to your little escapade." Gandalf rose from his seat on the bench and bowed his head at Glorfindel and then Renee. "It's been a pleasure."

"Nice meeting you too." Renee remarked and she smiled as she watched him leave towards Elrond's house. Hopefully she wouldn't be meeting up with him anytime soon. If things continue like they are now then she will surely be given away. She had to be careful.

"Well then, let us be on our way." Glorfindel stood from his seat and picked up his tray, waiting for Renee to do the same. Realizing this, she did as well and together they walked over to the counter and handed their trays to the chef who began to clean them off. And then they were on their way again.

Renee glanced over at the market she had seen before and she wondered if they had anything worth having. Maybe a souvenir. Of course she had no money, so there was no way she would be able to. She felt uncomfortable just having Glorfindel pay for everything already. And then to have Elrond give her a place to stay with food and clothes and people serving her. It was just too much. She could have wished for all of this, but she didn't. She enjoyed doing things herself, but it wasn't that way. She would just have to deal with it. There was no other solution.

"Glorfindel, that market over there, what do they sell?" Glorfindel averted his gaze to the market area in which Renee was gesturing to and he smiled while glancing back down at her.

"They sell all sorts of goods. Would you like to look around there?" Renee smiled and nodded her head, but then remembered that she didn't exactly want him to pay for her things. Well, she could always just check it out. He turned around and began to walk towards the market and she followed behind him, taking in everything. As they reached the market, they came in contact with many other elves and Renee stared at them as they passed by her. Some were holding items in their hands while others were behind the counters to their shops. It was amazing to see how this race prospered and survived. She loved it.

They walked by the different outlets that sold all sorts of different things. Some had clothing where as others had jewelry and Renee gaped at some of the objects these elves were peddling. The most unbelievable fact was that all of these goods were hand crafted and hand made. It was extraordinary. As they began to walk further, they came to a few blacksmith shops and then other shops for weaving. The last shop on the block was a huge library and Renee's eyes widened in joy. She loved the library! She was just about to run inside until she remembered that she was only here to look. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked upon the library longingly and Glorfindel must have seen it for he pushed her forward and gestured to it.

"Go on. I can tell like you like books. I see it in your eyes." Renee smiled, but shook her head. At least he acknowledged that fact.

"No thanks. If I go in there I'll want to get the whole shop. I'd better not."

"Nonsense. If you would like a book I will purchase it for you. Call it a gift."

"No, really, you've done enough. I'm in debt to you anyways. You saved my life." Glorfindel sighed, knowing that he was not going to win and he shrugged.

"Alright then, it is your decision." Renee smiled and then quickly took him by the hand and pulled him towards the other side of the market. It was time for her to go see Elrond anyways. But first, she wanted to know something from him. As they exited the market and began to walk towards Elrond's house, Renee started to ask her questions.

"Glorfindel, when you were speaking with Mithrandir, you mentioned a companion of his? Who exactly were you talking about?" Glorfindel rose his brow at her sudden curiosity and a slight smile rose to his lips.

"Why do you ask?" Renee shrugged while shaking her head.

"Just out of curiosity." She replied while raising her brows, waiting for an answer. Glorfindel cracked a smile as he looked at her expression. Just looking at her made him want to chuckle. Clever girl.

"Well, you have most likely never heard of him. He is known for his extraordinary skill in battle and I admire him greatly. He is…" He stopped mid-sentence as he glanced forward and Renee wondered why he had stopped. Maybe there was something interesting in front of him. "Ah, what a coincidence. Here he is now, up and about." Renee knitted her forehead confusedly as she swore she heard that this man was attacked by orcs. What was he doing up already? She spun her head to look forward and what she saw almost made her heart skip a beat. Was it really who she thought it was? No, it couldn't have been, could it? She was just about to ask Glorfindel what his name was until he did for her…

A/N: Sorry to hang you guys like that. I had just created another story and was quite busy with that as well as work and home life. You all know how it is! Well here's another update and cliffie! This time I shall write faster and get this updated sooner than what I did now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Till the next one…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


End file.
